ALGO OSCURO
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: algo le esta pasando a la tierra un nuevo enemigo,y los guerreros Z se tendran que afrontar,pero antes se tendran que afrontar a uno de ellos
1. Chapter 1

(TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AKIRA TORIYAMA)

PROLOGO

Una solitaria mujer estaba delante del fregadero lavando los platos. De su cara caían lagrimas que salían de sus ojos negros. Cuando acabó de fregar los platos, se quitó las lagrimas de la cara, mirando por la ventana el horizonte.

-no entiendo por que aún no han venido- mirando lo hermoso que estaba el paisaje 

-por que yo no puedo disfrutar como ellos, por que tengo que permanecer en casa sola, limpiando. No entienden que quiero estar con ellos, que quiero experimentar las aventuras que tienen, me siento como un esclavo entre esclavos … la verdad es lo que soy y a sin es como me ven … 

A continuación empezó a seguir con la limpieza de casa. Esto es siempre lo que hace cuando esta sola en casa limpiar y pensar en su verdadero dolor ..

Ella cogió la carta de nuevo, aunque la duela 

Mama

Lo siento mucho, papa y yo hemos recibido una llamada de krilin y los demás diciéndonos que nos vamos a reunir para acampar .. No te preocupes voy a estudiar cuando regrese .. Papa está impaciente por irnos nos vemos en una semana 

Gohan 

-ni siquiera me han dicho adiós, nunca suelen decirme.


	2. la fiesta

CAPITULO 1

Ella había terminado de los platos, quitar el polvo, aspirar, lavar la ropa, y poner todo en orden.

Ahora ella estaba echada en la cama mirando al techo, la luz de la luna reflejaba en la ventana, su cabello estaba suelto en toda la almohada, tiene un aspecto angelical , junto con todo su cuerpo.

-espero que estén bien, oh chichi sabes que están bien, no debes de preocuparte por nada- se auto regañaba ella misma, su cara se convirtió en tristeza, una vez mas. 

- por que me dices que estoy sola, sombra, son mis amigos también , por favor 

El silencio era casi ensordecedor 

Ella se ríe aunque duela 

-cuanta veces voy hablar contigo sombra, aunque se que no me vas ha dar una respuesta 

Una triste sonrisa se marca en sus labios, ya que esta mirando por la ventana 

-querida luna protégelos … tu eres la única luz en la oscuridad, por favor no te vallas, eres la única luz en las noches y las sombras me dan miedo … no es irónico … hablo con ellas, como si no fuera pasado el tiempo de cuando era una niña ahora-una solitaria lagrimas cayó de sus ojos- hay algo en mis sueños que me dice que les va a pasar algo, una vez mas, son pesadillas, y hace mucho tiempo que las tengo- una expresión en su cara de tristeza- si alguien me escucha yo no quiero estar solo … - esas fueron sus últimas palabras susurradas, cerró los ojos y abrazó la almohada y se cubrió con la manta por que tenía escalofríos 

El grupo se sentó en frente de un campamento alrededor del fuego. Contando historias de fantasmas 

- y a continuación el fantasma dijo ah ah ah ah - a sin terminó Krilin su historia, vegeta con cara de que historia mas cutre que estaba sentado al lado de bulma, Maestro Rochi ya estaba durmiendo desde hace rato con su revista en la cara, también puar y yancha este último con pequeños ronquidos, goku estaba sentado en un tronco con gohan en su regazo dormido, él se rió como 18 abofeteó a krilin en la cabeza

- krilin y tu dices que lo que has contado es una historia de fantasmas- dijo bulma, le dio algo de miedo la historia pero no lo admitiría 

-el calvito no sabe contar historias de fantasmas, pero tienes que reconocer mujer que te asustaste

-eso no es verdad , pero si lo que quieres es discutir conmigo adiós a reglar la cámara de gravedad-ella dice con una sonrisa de triunfo 

-mujer, eso no será verdad

Vegeta como bulma siguieron discutiendo y los demás con una gota de sudor en la cabeza tipo como el anime 

-chicos ya es tarde me marcho a dormir- krilin y 18 se fueron a su tienda de campaña para dormir, al poco rato vegeta como bulma también se fueron a dormir

Goku miró la luna y las estrellas con una sonrisa en la cara, luego miro a su hijo durmiendo, lo levanto con cuidado listo para irse también a dormir, después de apagar el fuego.

Por la mañana goku abrió los ojos y se estiro poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza , sintió el olor a la comida que enseguida se levantó dispuesto a comer, cuando salió de la tienda vio a sus amigos charlando alegremente menos vegeta con su habitual rostro, goku empezó a comer con su habitual forma y todos comenzaron a reir menos vegeta 

- kakarotto , no se valla a comer todo, yo también quiero 

Los demás empezaron a reir de nuevo 

En el mirador 

-dende que es lo que pasa son problemas? Preguntó un preocupado Sr popo 

- Sr popo está todo bien, pero puedo sentir que algo está mal … algo está pasando y no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que es 

Dende cómo el Sr popo con caras de preocupación 

Goku y gohan estaban felices, ya que llegaron a su casa 

-chichi estamos en casa- llamaba goku 

Chichi salió corriendo de la cocina y abrazó a gohan y después a goku 

-estaba tan preocupada por vosotros dos, y como te atreves a salir sin decirme nada goku, y toda una semana Grrrr 

Goku muy nervioso habla a su esposa 

-es que krilin nos llamó para hacer una reunión … ya sabes he he he -riéndose goku nerviosamente poniendo la mano detrás de la cabeza 

- mama tiene un aire tan fresco, vi todo tipo de animales y contamos cuentos de fantasmas eran tan reales-gohan muy feliz explicaba a su madre 

Ella miro hacia abajo a su hijo a los ojos y no pudo si no sonreir, acariciando con su mano el cabello 

-a veis llegado en el momento que el almuerzo esta listo, será que os deis prisa o si no se enfriaran-ella sonrió a su marido, se dirigió a la cocina con su hijo y marido, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando ella estaba sola enfrente de la puerta 

-para chichi es solo una pesadilla, solo una pesadilla …- ella volvió a sonreir de nuevo al ver a su familia ahí con la comida, hay cosas que nunca cambian 

-Sooooooooon-una voz susurró, es profunda, parecía el viento-Sooooooooon-otra vez el viento empezó a soplar, después de unos minutos todo se calma de nuevo 

Goku levantó la cabeza un momento por a ver oído una voz en el viento, solo para obtener un puñetazo en la cara de su hijo 

-papa estás bien

-eh si hijo, creí que había escuchado algo

-no he oído nada y tu pícolo oíste algo?

-no es solo el viento gohan 

-vale, por que no seguimos entrenando pícolo y gohan 

-ok

Goku y gohan estaban entrenando cosa que pícolo estaba con su meditación

-algo está mal-pícolo pensaba 

-hoy también están entrenando-chichi pensaba de mientras lavaba los platos 

-yo sola de nuevo … tal vez esta noche estará divertida, ya que es cumpleaños de bulma , seguro que será divertido, a sin dejaré mi estrés 

Ella sonrió … fui invitada , ella recuerda la conversación telefónica con bulma ayer 

FLASHBACK

RING RING

-hola, habla chichi

-ey chichi goku está?

-lo siento bulma pero él no está, se ha ido a entrenar con gohan, es algo malo?pregunto chichi algo preocupada 

-por supuesto que no, hehehe hoy es mi cumpleaños y yo quería invitarlos

-por su puesto bulma, no se me olvidará, y me aseguraré de que goku y gohan lo recordaran también, por la noche a las ocho?

-por su puesto, a sin hablaremos ya que hace mucho que no nos vemos he he he 

-de acuerdo nos veremos

- chichi te dejo tengo que ver como está quedando bye 

-bye bye-chichi colgó el teléfono y se sentó mejor ya que bulma la invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños 

Terminó de limpiar los platos y fue a cavar la sala 

Por la noche

-chichi ya estás lista-goku llamaba a chichi por las escaleras mientras se toqueteaba la corbata 

-papa por que no dejas la corbata, la vas a desmontar- gohan regañando a su padre

-es que está algo apretado, me voy a asfixiar-se quejaba goku, gohan suspiró y sacudió la cabeza 

-chichi se va hacer tarde-llamó de nuevo goku 

-goku adelantaros vosotros

-estás segura chichi?

-no te preocupes iros sin mi 

-de acuerdo nos vemos allí 

-bye-dijo. Luego de escuchar la puerta cerrada, ella bajó a la sala 

-donde está?-gritó 

-no puedo creer que perdí el regalo-gritó a nadie en particular 

-ya recuerdo- dijo alegre, fue al cuarto de lavado 

-lo tengo, sabía que ni goku ni gohan lo encontrarían-dice con una sonrisa

A continuación puso bien si cabello y miró el reloj 

-estoy una hora de retraso-se fue corriendo a su coche, y condujo asta la casa de bulma 

Cuando llegó finalmente agarró el regalo y se dirigió a la puerta, ella llevaba algo diferente que otros días. Se trata de un largo vestido rojo de seda con dos aberturas en cada lado de las piernas, dejó su pelo suelto, ella se veía hermosa, pero nadie la había visto aún 

Se puso al lado de la puerta y pudo sentir lo felices que estaban todos, ella estaba a punto de llamar pero escuchó su nombre y decidió escuchar un momento.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 2

En algún lugar 

Es una zona negra, no solo es oscuridad, solo el sonido de una monstruosa voz haciendo eco en la nada se puede escuchar.

-se rompe Aaaaaaaahhh, siiiiiiii, Soooonpasa con tigo Soooooooon

Un viento violento hecho por la oscuridad tiene vida propia a medida que se desplaza, las voces dejaron de emitir palabras … y todo fue tranquilo, una vez mas.

EN EL MIRADOR 

Dende de repente empezó a respirar con dificultad

-no, algo viene … yo nunca he sentido algo a sin … Sr popo la oscuridad está llegando

-pero dende que es eso, una nueva amenaza?

-algu oscuro … y es del mal 

-que hacemos dende?

-no lo se, lo único es que no se lo que va a pasar- respondió dende, el Sr popo miró a dende con un evidente temor en los ojos.

CAPSULA CORP ….

-vegeta ven ha bailar conmigo-bulma agarrándolo por el brazo

-ninguna mujer me saca a bailar para hacer el ridículo-cruzando los brazos vegeta, el solo puede echarle un vistazo a bulma, con el vestido corto azul oscuro

-bueno como quieras, entonces le diré a yancha que baile conmigo-comenzando alejarse

-eso si que no-pensamientos de vegeta 

Sus ojos abiertos agarró a bulma por el brazo y se la llevó a la pista de baile

Um … chicos … por que vegeta me mira como si quisiera asesinarme- dice muy nervioso yancha 

-ya sabes como es vegeta, por nada se enfurece y si te mira a sin yo me iría-respondió krilin 

-vamos krilin permíteme bailar conmigo-dice 18 

-por supuesto querida-dice krilin, dirigiéndose a la pista de baile 

-muy bien, todo el mundo está preparado párale pastel!-gritó bulma trayendo el pastel

Muy pronto empezaron hablar de cosas monótona, pícolo estaba en una esquina meditando, Roshi y Oolong tenían una conversación de las suyas … 

-hey chicos no habéis visto a chichi? Ni su espectáculos con goku- pregunta con curiosidad bulma 

-no lo se, pero me alegro que no aparezca, lo último que necesitamos son sus gritos-replica yancha 

-a un me duelen mis oídos desde su última rabieta- oolong frota sus oídos, este hecho hace reír a todos que escucharon

-ya que siempre está todo el tiempo gohan estudia, tienes que estudiar, no me importa que tengas cinco años pero tienes que estudiar, y goku tienes que tener modales bla bla bla … -se burlaba Roshi mientras sacudía el dedo de una forma amenazante y el grupo se reía 

Fuera al lado de la puerta , chichi no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, apretaba tan fuerte sus manos asta que sus nudillos eran blancos ella quería gritar a todos ellos, gritar y llorar, pero por que un enfado mas? Una razón mas para darles mas razones y odios hacia ella.

Ella comenzó correr, las calles los edificios pasaban, ella solo corrió, pasó unos minutos asta que salió de la ciudad y entrar a un oscuro bosque, sin darse cuenta de esto chichi, su mente se vio turbada por el dolor, la ira y la impotencia 

Mientras corría por el bosque se le ponía por delante ramas y le hacía arañazos y rasgaduras en su vestido, ella ni siquiera lo notó, ella solo corrió, eso es lo que podía hacer, ella saltó por las rocas y raíces corriendo mas y mas en la noche, la oscuridad que había era cada vez mas inquietante, el viento llevaba risas, las mismas risas de antes.

En algún lado 

-ha ha ha … ella esta corrompida Soooon ….. Libre voy a ser de nuevo … Soooooooon

La oscuridad puso una imagen hueca, se trataba una imagen de una voz, en él una niña se sentó en el suelo y en cogida con las rodillas que le llegaban al pecho, y la cabeza cacha sobre las rodillas, alrededor de ella empezó a brillar una luz brillante, en la luz se estableció una barrera a su alrededor, pero solo unos diez metros de distancia de ella, esta barrera fue desvaneciendo a pesar de la caída, hay numerosas grietas toda a su alrededor, se separaban del uno del otro, parece ser que todo está conectado, pero a la voz se dirigía a la niña haciendo que la cúpula tuviera mas grietas verdes, brillantes y misterioso, la luz viaja a trabes de las grietas inferiormente, una nievla oscura, alrededor de la cúpula buscando una manera de entrar.

-sooooooooon …. Voy a despertar y nadie me detendrá … tendré mi venganza … ella no puede esconderse para siempre, y me pertenecerá ha ha ha- susurró la voz en la nada 

La imagen desapareció, y fue remplazado por una de un oscuro bosque y una niña corriendo a ciegas a través de él 

Corrió todo lo que pudo asta que sus piernas redijera basta, lo único que hizo fue huir, no quería seguir escuchando a esas personas

-por que? Tienes que correr?- el viento le susurró a ella con una oscura voz 

-quien eres?

-por que vas a permitir que ellos ganen?- dijo la oscura voz, su cuerpo tenía escalofríos y es que ella conocía esa voz 

-por favor no se valla lejos no quiero estar sola-exclamó ella con una voz de pena 

-yo puedo hacer eso- susurró en su oído que hizo que se cayera ella-puedo hacer que el dolor desaparezca

-deja que este dolor se acabe, no lo soporto mas, por favor-suplicó ella en un susurro doloroso 

- lo que se sabe es que te odian, hay odio hacia ti asta de la persona que dice que te ama-la voz dice y recalca el veneno en la palabra amor -sin embargo para esta persona eres un esclavo sin valor, un simple esclavo

-no, para, eso no el solo me deja sola, por eso no me ama- ella grito desesperada con las manos en la cabeza agitando furiosamente 

-yo te puedo ayudar … te puedo alejar de ellos …- con esas últimas palabras la voz desapareció en la noche 

Chichi abrió los ojos y sus manos se trasladó desde la cabeza al pecho, ya que su respiración era muy fuerte como si le costara respirar, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, y empezó a correr de nuevo

Capsula corp …

Goku hizo lentamente su camino por las escaleras ¨ mira que he venido veces pero siempre me pierdo y solo quería ir al cuarto de baño ¨ pensaba goku, y dirigiéndose hacia sus amigos 

-te acuerdas de la bofetada que ella le dio a pícolo por corromper a su niño- se río krilin, pícolo hizo un gruñido, pero no dijo nada. 18 abandona la sala, no le hacía mucha gracia que se pusieran de hablar de alguien que no estaba y que no se podía defender

- también aquella vez que le pegó a un hombre que solo caminaba por la calle, yo acababa de comer el almuerzo, y como pateo aquel chico y lo mandó a unas cuantas calles mas abajo, y grito como ninguna mañana había hecho-yamcha se rió. Bulma paró de reír cuando recordó ese momento. Ella había encontrado a chichi en una tienda de alimentación, cuando este chico caminó hacia ella, y empezó acosarla, cuando la empezó agarrar por el brazo chichi vino al rescate y golpeo al chico llevándolo unas cuantas calles mas abajo 

-callaros todos vosotros

Bulma fue sacada de sus pensamientos por ese grito, todo el mundo se dirige a la fuente de esa voz, lo único que vieron es a un enfadado goku 

-oh goku nos oíste-pregunta un asustado krilin 

-como os atrevéis a sentarse tan tranquilos allí mientras os burláis de ella- goku grito, su ira era tanta que su color de pelo parpadea entre el color oro y el negro 

-tienes razón kakarotto, tu hembra es una arpía a parte que está loca-dijo vegeta con una sonrisa en la cara, para su sorpresa de vegeta se encontró empujado contra la pared con las manos de goku transformado en súper saiyan cogido por el cuello de la camisa 

--vegeta si alguna vez mas utilizas las palabra arpía o loca ten pon seguro que lo vas a lamentar entendido?-goku dijo tranquilamente, pero con veneno en la voz

-bájame kakarotto, ahora- goku le dejo ir, y mirando a los demás-también va por vosotros 

-donde está son gohan? dijo goku poniéndose en su forma normal

-el esta dormido en el sofá-dijo una aturdida bulma, goku caminó hacia el sofá recogió a su hijo y empezó a dirigirse a la puerta, cuando llegó la abrió, pero antes de salir miró a sus amigos por encima del hombro 

.-vosotros no sabéis nada sobre ella, para vuestra información ella es la primera en ayudar a todos vosotros y a mi -goku lo dijo muy dolido 

El mirador 

-Sr popo ves lo mismo que yo? Dijo un enfadado dende 

-o, dende, que es?- un muy asustado Sr popo 

En la distancia fue oscureciendo el cielo por encima del bosque, una sombra se extiende cubriendo todo a su paso en la oscuridad 

-tengo que conectar con los guerreros ahora- exclamo dende 

Goku y gohan volaban desesperadamente en busca de chichi, llegaron a casa y se encontraron que no había nadie, entonces se empezaron a preocupar 

-donde estas chichi- se repetía en la mente goku, sabía que algo iba mal con ella, tenía pesadillas últimamente, pero él lo echo por alto, pero ahora cree que tiene que ver algo esas pesadillas 

Flash back de la pesadilla 

Iba caminando, no tenía ninguna idea de donde estaba, todo lo que sabía es que estaba oscuro, muy oscuro 

-hola hay alguien?

-AHHHHHHHHHH

Se detuvo cuando escuchó el grito, antes pudiera incluso procesar de lo que había ocurrido, el terreno a su alrededor empezó a temblar, y la última cosa que pensaría que no iba a ocurrir es que sus poderes no estaban, entonces un grito salió de sus labios 

-un hombre herido-se quejó como frota su cabeza, entonces decidió mirar su alrededor, era una ciudad que se estaba quemando, solo había escombros, el fuego consumió todo por su paso, la sangre empapo la tierra que le rodea y la tortura de las personas y gritos de su último aliento sus oídos es lo único que escuchaba los gritos de las personas antes de morir 

Como él esperaba fue rodeado de cuerpos ensangrentados

-no krilin, bulma, vegeta, el Maestro Roshi- grito de lado a lado para ver la carnicería que le rodea, todo el mundo estaba allí, todos muertos y todo alrededor de él, ensangrentados y mutilados 

-AHHHHHHH- goku movía la cabeza hacia delante y hacia atrás, delante de él había una columna de fuego, salió un cuerpo entre las llamas volando y aterrizó delante de él, sus ojos se ampliaron con la conmoción y el horror, y empezó a gritar otra vez 

Quien estaba ante él fue el golpeado cuerpo de su hijo, la sangre cubría las numerosas heridas que tenía, sus ojos estaban abiertos y llegó a la conclusión que su cuerpo estaba sin vida, goku sintió lagrimas por lo que le habían hecho a su hijo, él se congeló en ese sitio sin poder moverse 

-tú hiciste esto

Un repentino sonido distorsionado llegó a los oídos de goku que él se giró hacia el sonido, era algo extraño, los ojos brillantes de color rojo en medio de las llamas 

-que le has hecho?-grito goku enfadado 

-le hicieron esto-la voz respondió-tú y tus amigos … tú me liberaste 

-de que estás hablando, yo no he hecho nada para liberarte 

Los ojos parecen brillar mas, y la voz se transformó mas severa 

-TÚ lo hiciste … esto esta por venir … tu eres el monstruo que ha hecho esto 

-eso no es verdad, te voy a destruir- goku se prometió, sus ojos tenían ira hacia los ojos rojos del fuego

-todo esta listo, y queda poco-dijo la voz, la voz desapareció y el fuego se intensificó

-QUE!- goku corrió lo mas rápido que pudo pero fue alcanzado por las llamas del fuego y lo consumió 

Fin del sueño 

La pesadilla terminó de esa manera, pero que significa esa voz? No tiene ningún sentido 

-tengo que encontrarte chichi algo está sucediendo, y se que estás en problemas, por favor quiero encontrarte

-papa me preocupa mama, a lo mejor puede estar herida o mucho peor?-pregunto gohan con la voz agrietada y amenazando en caer las lágrimas 

Goku paró de volar y abrazó a su hijo para su tranquilidad y para el niño 

-gohan te prometo que la voy ha encontrar-se deshicieron del abrazo padre e hijo 

-papa, tu no entiendes, yo he sido horrible, no estado estudiando y he ido a entrenar sin decirla nada-con esto gohan empezó a llorar-papa algo anda mal con mama … algo la perjudicado … algo herir a mama … ella lo acultado, ella dice que todo está bien pero eso no es a sin-goku empezó a pensar en lo que acababa de decir su hijo-papa tengo pesadillas-gritó gohan, estó conmocionó a goku 

-gohan que pesadillas?-goku pidió a su hijo con desesperación en su voz

-fuego papa … mucho fuego … y todos muertos-susurró gohan 

Goku solo podía frotar la espalda de su hijo para que se tranquilizara 

-goku, puedes oírme, goku 

-dende eres tu, -preguntó un sorprendido goku 

-si goku soy yo, tienes que venir al mirador de inmediato es muy importante 

-dende no podemos tenemos que encontrar a mi esposa 

-goku se donde está tu esposa 

-ya nos dirigimos hacia allí-goku miró hacia abajo a su hijo y fueron hacia el mirador 

Capsula corp .. 

Como se atrevido a gritar a su maestro, que le hace pensar que puede, Roshi dijo enfadado por la actitud de goku

-todos sois unos tontos-dijo 18 

-que estas hablando cariño?-pregunta krilin

-lo que has acabado de hacer tú-18 respondió 

-os sentáis allí todos y o burláis de ella, sabéis lo que pasa es que ella se escondió bien - cuando acaba se cruzó de brazos 18, un silencio cayó en el grupo

-podéis oírme-dijo la voz de dende 

-dende eres tu?- respondió yancha

-si soy yo, debéis venir al mirador de inmediato

-hay una nueva amenaza-dijo un asustado Oolong 

-eres tan cobarde cerdito-bulma dijo de mientras le golpeaba la cabeza

-vamos enseguida- dijo con determinación krilin, todo el mundo partió hacia el mirador, Roshi y oolong iban en los brazos de yancha, en cambio bulma fue con vegeta que estaba muy enfadado la tuvo que llevar en contra de su voluntad 


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 3 

El mirador

Todo el mundo se había reunido con paciencia para escuchar a dende lo que iba a decir 

-la oscuridad a descendido a la tierra, es difícil para mi saber lo que esta pasando y lo que es, pero se que amena mucho odio en ese oscuro bosque … hay tanto dolor … esto es muy diferente a lo que hemos afrontado nunca 

Todo el mundo que estaba alrededor de dende estaban en shock y la ira, con la excepción del Maestro Roshi y Oolong, que estaban escondidos detrás del Sr popo.

-nadie puede derrotar al príncipe de los saiyans, que se presente ante mi, que solo tendrá un billete de ida al infierno- dijo vegeta con la confianza que se le característica 

A todo el mundo allí presente le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza, y acto seguido empezaron a reír 

-dende … has dicho donde estaba mi mama- dijo la tímida voz de gohan, eso trajo a todo el mundo en la cuestión que estaban 

-si gohan, a ella la pude ver que estaba llena de ira, y se adentro al corazón del bosque … lo siento-la respuesta de dende 

-que como puede ser eso?-bulma dijo 

--por que fue allí

-como llegó allí?

-por que tendría que ir allí?

Nadie podía contestar a las preguntas en como chichi llegó a ese lugar

-Me voy-dijo goku que en ningún momento le quito la vista al bosque - me da igual quien sea este nuevo enemigo, lo único que se es que mi esposa está allí y voy a ir a rescatarla-goku habló con ira, que envió a todos los presentes escalofríos en la espinas dorsales de todos ellos 

-goku tienes que pensar, no sabemos a lo que nos vamos afrontar, tenemos que pensar en un plan-dijo krilin 

-que hay que pensar, eh, no importa lo que se haga, hay que hacerle frente, cuanto antes mejor-goku exclamó 

-goku yo estoy contigo, ayudaré a encontrar a tu esposa, ya que la debo mucho- dijo 18, poniéndose al lado de goku 

-18 de que estás hablando, que le debes a chichi?-pregunta krilin

-ella me ayudo a ser como soy ahora-y con esas palabras voló a la oscuridad de los bosques 

Después de ella salió goku y gohan, seguidos por vegeta, yancha y pícolo 

-por que siempre soy el último-dice krilin despejando detrás de ellos 

Dende empezó a concentrarse, luego en la oscuridad y en las enormes nubes, que se habían acumulado en el bosque, relámpagos, empezaron a producirse por encima del oscuro bosque 

-algo va ocurrir … ellos van a cambiar en algo y no se en que- pensó dende-buenas suerte amigos, la váis a necesitar- susurró dende 

En el bosque

Había dejado de correr hace tiempo, ella estaba sentada bajo un árbol diez metros mas grande que ella, sus rodillas estaban apretadas en su pecho mientras ella lloraba en silencio

Las lágrimas se transformaban en la voz de una niña 

-quiero que se valla por si solo-susurró entre lagrimas

Yo no puedo dejar yo estoy contigo 

Yo no soy como ellos … yo se que tú … ellos siempre te traicionan … yo nunca lo haré, yo siempre estaré contigo 

Los ojos se pusieron por delante de ella 

-por que … por que yo … para que quedarte conmigo?-pregunta, ya que sus lágrimas se empezaron a detener 

Ellos te hicieron daño, no … ellos te odian, yo nunca lo aré … ellos te utilizan, yo no … 

Los ojos de chichi ya no había ninguna lágrima, pero tampoco tenían vida 

-ellos me utilizan … también me odian-susurró ella en un trance 

-NO ESTO EQUIVOCADO … Y YA SE QUE HACER …-grito en un tono desesperado 

Pobre niña … no te acuerdas de lo que te han hecho … ahora te lo voy a recordar 

Sin mas palabras todo entorno a ella oscureció sin visión, pero antes que ella pudiera gritar podía ver de nuevo, pero lo que realmente la aturdió es que estaba en su casa en la montaña, de pie, con una repentina ráfaga de viento se encontró dentro de su casa pero algo andaba mal, sus ojos pudo visualizar delante de ella a ella misma delante de la estufa de la cocina cantando alegremente QUE? COMO?

Estos son tus recuerdos … mira tu preciosa familia y amigos dice la voz 

No puedo creer ya estáis aquí , he he he, dijo el pasado de chichi 

Tenéis que esperar ya que es un trabajo duro, pero si me das un beso puedo hacer algo paraestar los dos solos, he he he-dijo ella con una leve sonrisa 

Él corrió a la mesa seguido de su hijo, de inmediato estaban comiendo los dos con su habitual forma, chichi del pasado iba a regañarles por los modales en la mesa, pero ella no pudo, una vez que la comida fueron consumidas el dúo se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta

Gracias chichi la comida estaba muy buena, nos vemos, dijo goku ya fuera de la casa 

Adiós mama dijo gohan 

QUE os vais los dos grito chichi del pasado 

Chichi lo sentimos, tendríamos que estar ya entrenando con vegeta en la casa de bulma

Papa teníamos que estar allí hace una hora … 

Ya sabes vegeta se desespera cuando le hacen esperar dijo goku riéndose con la mano detrás de la cabeza, inmediatamente iban a salir los dos volando diciendo adiós 

Goku espera … no quieres pasar un rato conmigo como quedemos 

No sabes que día es hoy?

Ummm … lunes? pregunta con un dedo en la barbilla muy pensativo goku

Ahora si que es tarde … adiós chichi dijo goku antes que chichi le dijera algo mas 

Ella solo miraba en la puerta con lagrimas en los ojos

Feliz aniversario goku! Susurró antes de dirigirse a la cocina para limpiar todos los platos 

El mundo a su alrededor empezó a desaparecer, a continuación apareció en la capsula corp. Donde todo el mundo estaba allí, enfrente a ella encontró su homologo enfrente a ella, entonces notó a yancha que caminaba hacia su homologo 

Ey chich sabes donde está goku? Yancha pregunta forzando una sonrisa, esto paso desapercibido para ella en el pasado, por que ella se puso feliz ya que alguien hablaba con ella

Él llegará tarde dijo sobre algo de un cachorro de lobo y quería ponerse al día con ese asunto … ah y como estás? Pregunta chichi pasado para hacer una conversación 

Pues … krilin me dijo que quería decirme algo, lo siento voy a ver que quiere yancha se rió nerviosamente y se alejó rápidamente 

Chichi del pasado miró al suelo seguido de un suspiro 

Menos mal que me alejé krilin, o seguro que me echa la bronca por alguna tontería dijo un yancha empezando a reír

Si tienes razón, tenemos que ir con cuidado ja ja ja dijo krilin, esse te dirigió hacia su es esposa y se pusieron a bailar 

La verdadera chichi vio y escuchó los comentarios y empezó a caer lagrimas de sus ojos, ellos la trataban como si tuviera una enfermedad, el mundo empezó a desaparecer de nuevo, y por algo se sentía feliz, ella no quiere quedarse en su mundo, simplemente se dio cuenta de la realidad , los amigos de su marido la trataban como si fuera algo raro y no querían cuentas con ella, su hijo era lo suficiente fuerte para valerse por si mismo a ella no la necesitaba, y su marido el peor de todos la trataba como si fuera su esclavo o criada, ni siquiera se acuerda de su aniversario, el era el peor de todos le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas 

Ellos quieren alejarse de ti, quieren que estés lejos de ellos, si dejas que se te hacer que te volverán hacer daño de nuevo … ellos se quieren librar de ti … susurró la voz en su oído 

Una cálida sensación la envolvía, el frío que tenía en su cuerpo desaparece como si nada, ella suspiro con tranquilidad, se sentía como si alguien la abrazase pero no había nadie lo que pasaba es que todo su dolor se había ido para siempre 

Estoy contigo … siempre lo he estado … yo puedo hacer que todo desaparezca 

-por favor haz que se valla este dolor-susurró la niña 

Sus pensamientos se turbaron como cada vez que la hicieron daño, algo se quebró dentro de ella y solo podía pensar en la ira, algo dentro de ella enterró y no fue la ira sino el amor a sus seres queridos y la lástima a toda persona 

Estoy aquí chichi … siempre estado aquí contigo … somos libres y todos van apagar por nuestro dolor … cuando dijo esto la presencia su voz era diferente, se convirtió en una voz de mujer pero parece eco en la noche 

El viento empezó azotar con fuerza a chichi, pero ella no lo sentía, todo lo que podía sentir y pensar era en la ira, cada vez ella estaba mas enfadada, el viento cada vez era mas violento como si quisiera destruir todo, los recuerdos de ella pasaron con gran rapidez antes sus pensamientos y ojos, ella escuchó a mucha gente gritar era como si estuviese al lado de ella, los gritos eran como si lo hicieran en su oído, las voces cada vez gritaban a la vez como si fuera un canto cada vez mas duro y mas fuerte, asta que finalmente …. 

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Todas los guerreros se detuvieron el huelo inmediatamente, se empezaron a mirar entre ellos a ver que significaba ese grito, goku rápidamente empezó a volar de nuevo

- CHICHI, por favor, espero que estés bien, por favor, suplico que no te valla pasado nada, siento como si me han arrancado algo del corazón- pensaba preocupado goku 


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 4

-chichi- goku grito en sus pensamientos mientras volaba mas rápido

-goku crees que ese grito pertenece a chichi?-preguntó muy asustada bulma, que convenció a vegeta que la llevara en brazos

-si era su voz-dice vegeta muy convencido-nadie tiene un tono de voz como el de ella …- pensó vegeta

-fue un grito de dolor, angustia, miedo y de horror … y muchas mas emociones …-dijo picolo en una monótona voz

-y de derrota-dijo la voz firme de 18

Krilin voló en silencio junto a su esposa, tantos pensamientos le venían a su cabeza, estaba tan confundido acerca de lo que dijo su esposa

-me siento tan culpable-pensaba krilin

El viento cada vez estaba mas violento, tuvieron que pararse para cubrirse sus ojos, las negras nubes les cubría a todos ellos, la única luz que pudieron ver fue un relámpago

-lo que … ahhh … que está pasando … ahhh-gritó yancha

-no lo se …-respondió krilin, sus brazos cubrió su cara y se acercó mas a su esposa

De repente el viento se detuvo completamente, todo el mundo se quitó los brazos de la cara, y se miraron unos a los otros

-que significa esto …-dijo confundido goku

De repente, en medio del bosque una gran columna de fuego irrumpió desde el suelo asta golpeando por encima de las nubes, las nubes oscuras se volvieron muy violentas y moviéndose muy rápidamente, y todo se volvió mas oscuro de lo que estaba

Una fuerte ola de energía de viento comenzó en el bosque asta que llegó a los guerreros con suma rapidez y fuerza

No podían abrir los ojos por el viento tan violento, vegeta abrió un ojo con mucha dificultad y lo que vio le dejó en shock

-oh no …-vegeta no pudo acabar de hablar por que fue alcanzado tanto él como los demás por una fuerte ola de aire que los llevó hacia el bosque, y lo demás era oscuridad

-Urggg … mi cabeza-confundida bulma e intentando abrir los ojos, lentamente abrió los ojos y pudo observar donde estaba, estaba mirando los árboles, no ella no estaba segura que lo que veía era árboles, lo que era masas de madera muerta solo eso, hojas marchitas y secas, misteriosa niebla que cubre por dentro y por fuera los árboles

-Ummm … ugh-vino un dolor hacia su izquierda

-vegeta!-exclamó y hiendo rápidamente hacia él y olvidando su propio dolor-estas bien-preguntó bulma a vegeta y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie

--donde estamos?-dijo vegeta algo aturdido

-te duele?- fue lo único que dijo bulma

-estoy bien

--vegeta que es lo que pasó?-preguntó

-fuimos golpeados por una onda explosiva … nunca he sentido nada igual

-a si, debemos ir a buscar a los demás- dijo cercándose para que empezara a volar

-yo iré si quiero mujer- ella se dio con una rama en la cabeza

Vegeta la miró y movió la cabeza hacia los lados en símbolo de vergüenza

-mujer, muévete , que no se te habrá roto ningún hueso, solo a sido una rama

- oye ya que dice que eres tan fuerte ni siquiera se dio cuenta de eso, no creo que me pueda proteger- una rama detrás de ella se rompió y volvió a gritar y se escondió detrás de vegeta

-es otra, mujer

-oh cállate-dijo bulma enfadada- no eres tan poderoso y fuerte por que no nos vamos de aquí?

Vegeta simplemente comenzó a alejarse, y sus ojos se abrieron como búhos

- eh donde vas? Corrió bulma detrás de él- ahora me vas a explicar por que estamos andando y no volando?

- por que mujer quieres que volemos

-por que es bastante útil- ella lo miró y empezó hacer un plan para convencerlo - ohhhhhhhh vegetaaa- ella le dice dulcemente y coqueteando- oohhh te quiero- una sonrisa apareció en los labios de vegeta- de acuerdo mujer- fueron las palabras de vegeta

-que pasa ahora, por que no se pone a volar--cuestiono bulma

-no puedo- dijo vegeta

-QUE?-dijo conmocionada bulma

-mujer mi energía se ha ido, no puedo volar y no puedo hacer ningún ataque, soy igual de débil que cualquier humano- gruñó vegeta por la situación de impotencia

Los dos se pusieron a caminar sin comentar nada mas

- … lo que- krilin susurró mientras se sentaba, miraba alrededor desesperado por ver alguien conocido, asta que vio la figura de su esposa en el suelo

-18- gritó, y rápidamente se apresuró a estar a su lado y acariciando su cabello- 18 cariño despierta

-Umm … krilin eres tú? Preguntó sentándose en el suelo

-si soy yo, y tú estás bien?

-nunca me he sentido mejor- dice 18 sarcásticamente con una sonrisa en los labios- a sin que tú estabas preocupado por mi

-yo … - krilin se sonrojó, a continuación se pusieron de pie

18 se acercó a krilin y lo beso en los labios, era lento pero lleno de amor

--que … te gustó-preguntó ella

-es que no lo puedes negar, es que soy tan sexy y guapo- krilin empezó a marcar músculos

Ella emitió una pequeña sonrisa

-venga, es hora de moverse-dijo 18, cuando miró alrededor su expresión se puso seria

Krilin también se puso a mirar el lugar, sus ojos se abrieron por como estaba la zona, el ambiente era preocupante … todo era negro como muerto, los árboles tenían formas retorcidas y con nievla oscura por alrededor de los árboles

-esto es algo preocupante-dice18

-si … que - no pudo acabar krilin por su tartamudeo-ah … tenemos que encontrar a los demás-la última frase salió como un grito asustado por que el viento soplaba en él, él saltó rápidamente detrás de su esposa

-pensaba que eras mas valiente-dijo 18 sarcásticamente, krilin saltó otra vez para caer al suelo para llenarse toda la ropa de polvo, y con eso comenzó a reír nerviosamente con la mano detrás de la cabeza

- se ve que no has notado que hemos perdido nuestros poderes- dijo 18 mirando a krilin, los ojos de krilin se abrieron de la sorpresa, miró sus manos e intentó hacer una explosión … no pasó nada y luego empezó a saltar arriba y abajo

-que estás haciendo?-pregunto 18

-trato … de volar - él gruñó

-vale, si a acabado deberíamos movernos-dijo casualmente 18, y empezó a caminar

-espera … que voy-dijo krilin

-tengo la sensación de que nos miran- pregunta 18 con su monótona voz

-eh no lo creo.- dijo krilin- lo que tenemos que hacer es salir de aquí

Krilin trató de concentrarse, pero la brisa le golpeó en los oídos, la niebla se trasladó a sus pies seguía caminando saltando las raíces que estaban en el suelo a simple vista, algo estaba tirando de él en la dirección que estaba caminando, él no sabía de lo que se trataba


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 5

-Como duele!- dice yancha, fue entonces que algo le golpeo en la cara … -aahhhh!-él gritó, entonces miró hacia bajo y vio algo verde

-te vas a levantar!-dice un enfadado pícolo

-sabes que duele … hay maneras mas fáciles de levantar a un chico como yo- dice yancha frotando con su mano su cara

Pícolo gruñó y puso sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho

Yancha suspiró y se puso de pie, empezó a quitarse el polvo, cuando acabó se cruzó de brazos mirando alrededor

-por que no me ha sorprendido el aspecto de este lugar-pensó asustado yancha, se notaba el miedo en el bosque

-que esperabas, sol y margaritas yancha!-susurró pícolo

-QUE!-pregunta

-no nada … -dice con su habitual voz

--lo único que no necesito es un enfadado pícolo … espera … donde están los demás?-pensaba yancha, echó un vistazo hacia los lados y no había nadie solo un descontento nameck delante de él

Pícolo estaba confuso, y lo peor de todo es que cada vez estaba mas confuso

-todo esto está destruido, como sin vida, quien ha podido hacer todo esto? y en que consiste todo esto? … no tenía de haber pasado correr el presentimiento que tenía grrr …-pensó pícolo

-pi … picolo?-dijo yancha pasó por su mente pasarle la mano delante de la cara y al final lo hizo, esto hizo que pícolo saliera de sus pensamientos

-que?- él gruño, esto hizo que yancha saltara hacia tras en estado de shock

-Uhh … ehhh … lo que te quería preguntar que hacemos ahora?… es que umm … yo no puedo volar he he -confesó yancha nervioso, pícolo abrió sus ojos sorprendido, y empezó a caminar lejos, yamcha hizo lo mismo que él

--pícolo … todavía tienes tus poderes?-preguntó yancha para asegurarse de lo que pensaba

-estoy caminando, no, eso significará algo-pícolo dijo sin dejar de mirar enfrente de él,

Ambos no se daban cuenta que caminaban en la misma dirección que los otros, a raíz de una fuerza oculta

-por que todo están oscuro … y por que mi cuerpo … las uggg-pensaba goku

-pa … pa, papa … me oyes?- vino la voz de preocupación de gohan, la oscuridad entorno a goku comenzó a desaparecer y su visión empezó regresar

-papa … estás bien? Por fin te he encontrado- gohan empezó a llorar

-gohan estoy bien … uuggg- goku dice poniendo la mano en el pelo del niño, gohan sonrió brillantemente y abrazó a su padre

-estoy bien gohan, no tienes que preocuparte- dijo goku con una voz muy calmada

-es que … yo … he tratado de encontrarte … yo … pensé … que tú … que no te … volvería … a ver … como … a mama- gritó gohan llorando

-gohan no hemos perdido a tu madre … la vamos ha encontrar, te lo prometo- dijo goku muy tranquilo para tranquilizar a su hijo, algo que consiguió

-de acuerdo, ahora tenemos que ponernos en marcha, esta bien?-goku le dijo a su hijo, gohan afirmó y le dio una sonrisa-ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar a los demás-entonces se digno a mirar el lugar

- .wow, este lugar es de miedo papa-dijo gohan mirando a su alrededor

-ya … -tenía que admitir que algo de miedo si le daba este lugar- bueno ya que estamos aquí será que nos pongamos en marcha …-goku fue interrumpido por el grito de su hijo

-papa … yo … no puedo … volar o hacer otra cosa- gritó gohan con pánico

Goku no se lo podía creer, intentó volar y no pudo … disparar una bola de energía tampoco, solo pensó en tranquilizarse y suspiró

-que podría ser lo suficiente poderoso para bloquear nuestros poderes … chichi … espero que estés bien-pensó goku para si, su concentración fue interrumpida por un fuerte viento, se sentía como algo … algo tiraba su cuerpo en una dirección, miró hacia el viento le dirigía y solo había oscuridad en el bosque, entonces el viento le sacudió de nuevo pero mucho mas fuerte, luego un susurró corrió a través de su mente, no podía entender lo que decía, era como si el viento le quisiera decir algo a él, pero no sabía el que

Una suave mano le toca a él, goku mira a su derecha rápidamente, ahí estaba gohan está mirando en la dirección que él miraba

-tenemos que ir por allí, papa- el niño dice silenciosamente

Su mano nuevamente se puso en el pelo de gohan y decidieron ir por ese camino, y a sin los dos se pusieron a caminar

El viento soplaba por todos los lados

-vegeeeeeeeetaaaaaaaa pleeeeeeaaassseeeeeeeeee!-dice bulma

-NO-sigue vegeta

-por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, te lo ruego

-para mujer

-llévame

-solo hemos estado caminando durante cinco minutos-dice vegeta- siempre paso lo mismo contigo, eres una débil mujer, es que llevar conmigo a la débil compañera-terminó alegremente

-está bien si crees que soy tan débil pues será mejor que me ayudes -dijo bulma- pero si no me llevas nunca mas me podrá llamar débil-declaró triunfante bulma

Con un gruñido la subió a su espalda

- a si a que esperas!- ella parpadeó dos veces y estalló una enorme sonrisa, ella suspiró y su cara la enterró en el cuello de vegeta

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de vegeta

Bulma abrió sus ojos lentamente, en poco tiempo pudo observar todo lo de su alrededor, ella empezó a mover sus piernas … pero … no … podía …

Ella vio de espaldas alguien, solo podía ver su pelo negro

-hey, vegeta-dijo lentamente bulma pero con sueño

- ya era hora que te despertase -respondió vegeta

-cuanto tiempo a pasado?-dijo e ignorando su comentario

-alrededor de una hora -dijo vegeta, bulma se sorprendió

-por que me dejaste dormir?-dijo bulma, pero vegeta no respondió

Ella sonrió de nuevo, de repente el viento empezó a soplar fuerte, bulma cerró los ojos, era tan fuerte que parecía que se la iba a llevar, vegeta se puso encima de ella para cubrir el cuerpo de ella, pero el viento no sonaba como siempre, tenía un diferente sonido

Sonaba como gritos … como muchas voces gritando … la hojas y palos fueron repentinamente como si fueran azotarlos repentinamente, los árboles se sacudían hacia delante y hacia atrás, la niebla voló alrededor de ellos atormentada

Poco a poco el viento murió asta que todo fue normal, vegeta abrió los ojos con cautela valla que se encontrase con algo, lo único que sintió es que había miedo, rápidamente miró hacia abajo y vio algo de color azul, el resistió el impulso que tenía y suspiró en voz alta, él cogió a bulma para mirarla solo tenía algunas raspaduras pero no era nada grabe

Lentamente la empezó agitar y susurró su nombre, ella abrió sus ojos reconoció que era él y lo abrazó empezando a llorar, él fue tomado por sorpresa, pero vegeta pusos sus brazos alrededor de bulma, y dejó que ella se desahogara en su pecho

Después de unos minutos levantó su cabeza y le miró

-estás bien?

--si … estoy bien solo un poco aturdida por el acontecimiento-por que todo está tan oscuro?

-no lo se?-respondió vegeta simplemente, el estaba enfadado, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando o quien estaba detrás de todo esto o incluso como iba afrontar a alguien sin sus poderes, algo tenía dentro de él, era algo que no había sentido en años, desde que trabajaba en las ordenes de Freeza, el estaba empezando ha sentir …

El siempre a tenido el control, el control de sus sentimientos, el control de si mismo, y control sobre su vida, menos en las garras de Freeza, aunque era un poco, pero de nuevo con un viento horrible que casi perdió a su compañera, él no puede aferrarse, lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas pero no es ni será suficiente, si el viento fuera seguido el habría perdido a su compañera

Una luz apareció delante de ellos, y cada vez era mas grande

-… abrir los ojos … abrirlos … abrir los ojos-una suave voz cantó en los oídos de ellos, era suave como la seda y tranquila … tan tranquila, hicieron caso a la voz y los abrieron los ojos, bulma llegó a ser consciente de que aún estaba en los brazos de vegeta

-que? Pregunta ella con confusión, vegeta no la da la respuesta, miraron alrededor y con ojos ampliados

Bulma miraba todo su alrededor, ellos ahora no se encontraban en el oscuro bosque si no en un castillo, el so estaba allí muy exuberante y la hierba era verde que estaban en sus pies, los aldeanos pasaron al lado suyo pero ellos no les decía nada ya que elloa los aldeanos no les podía ver ni a vegeta ni a bulma

Vegeta se levantó y puso su mano en la cara de una mujer que parecía que era un panadero

-ellos no nos pueden ver? Como nosotros los vemos?-dijo bulma poniéndose de pie

-no puedo … que está pasando?-pregunta a nadie en particular

Bulma suspiró, pensó que todo eso era hermoso todo era paz y pacífico

-no vas a creer lo que vi hoy, vi a esa en el bosque-dijo la mujer al panadero

-estás bromeando?-cuestionó el panadero

-estaba tan sucio y repugnante … ugh

-ha ha ha seguro que te tocó huir

-yo se, quiero decir que no es difícil tomar un baño! y la forma que mira sin expresión en su cara como si esperara algo, tuve que empezar a tirar piedras a ella para que se alejase, bueno a parte de eso tendré un buen día-terminó alegremente la mujer y se fue

-Eso es repugnante, como puede hacer eso de hablar de alguien a sin? Pero de quien se trata?- bulma se enfado

-Jaime te has enterado? Hay un monstruo en el bosque, todos ya han ido allí, será mejor que vallamos o sino perderemos toda la diversión!- dijo un muchacho rubio, el otro muchacho con el pelo marrón, y ambos corrieron rápidamente al bosque

Bulma estaba con la boca abierta de par en par y en completo shock

-como pueden ser a sin- gritó la mente de bulma

-vegeta! Vamos detrás de ellos, y a sin va a patear el culo de todos esos niños- dijo bulma gritando y se fue detrás de los niños

Vegeta sonrió y pensó que ella era casi tan mala como él, y después corrió detrás de ella

-estúpidos niños … como pueden hacer eso-vegeta escuchó quejarse a bulma

-hahahahahahahaha toma esta patada, a que duele. Se escuchó en el bosque

Bulma como vegeta escucharon la voz

Arbustos y ramas tocaban en su piel pero ella siguió adelante, por fin pudo romper algunas ramas y a sin se las estamparía a esos niños, entonces pudo ver unos tres niños de aproximadamente diez años alrededor de algo que ella no podía ver

-hahaha mirar al pequeño monstruo, nadie absolutamente nadie va a venir a ayudarte, y tampoco nadie se va a preocupar … -uno de los niños se reía incontrolablemente, y después los otros niños se pudieron a reír también

Bulma estaba en estado de shock, y como esos niños pateaban algo que ellos rodeaban, ella lo que pensó es como esos imbéciles podían torturar algún animalito, a sin como estaba llena de ira se dirigió a donde estaban los niños, ella empezó a darles puñetazos y patadas a los niños, pero no paso nada, cuando ella hacía contacto con ellos no podía darles como si fueran fantasmas o algo, entonces decidió fijarse en los rostros de esos niños, ya que los tenía cerca, ella se sorprendió ya que las cara de esos niños estaban como borrosas no podía verlos pero algo se les hacía conocidos pero no sabía el que era, entonces se dio cuenta que no era tres niños solamente, también había una niña, pero esta niña se la hizo mas conocida que los otros niños

Ella se quedó donde los niños, abrió sus ojos en asombro, su rostro estaba en una gran repulsa, ella empezó a caminar hacia atrás asta que tropezó con una rama suelta en el suelo

Vegeta llegó donde los niños con mucha dificultad, lo primero que notó fue a su compañera en el suelo del bosque, él rápidamente se puso a su lado y trató de conseguir su atención, pero su cara de mostraba la conmoción y el horror, los ojos de bulma tenían lagrimas que se deslizaban lentamente por su cara, vegeta mira en dirección donde está mirando bulma a sin entendería lo que le pasaba

Vio a tres niños idiotas humanos haciendo algo entorno a algo, hay no nada de raro para que su compañera se pusiera como estaba, de repente dos niños se alejaron para encontrar mas ramas y rocas, ahí es cuando vegeta se dio cuenta de la angustia de su compañera

Lo que vio vegeta en medio de los niños era una niña, ella estaba al lado de esos niños debería tener unos ocho o nueve años, los ojos de la niña eran negros no podía verla muy bien pero eran a sin, sus ojos no tenían vida, su pelo era negro y corto, estaba sucia llena de barro, su sangre estaba esparcida por el suelo, salía de su cabeza como ríos, su ropa era desgarrada y sucia, sus labios y barbilla estaban hacia abajo, su estómago respiraba muy lentamente, eso era un asesinato, como podían hacer tales cosas esos niños se merecían la muerte aunque estuviesen enfermos, entonces él nunca creyó que tanto él como su compañera nunca fueron vistos

Los niños seguían con lo mismo, pero la mirada de vegeta nunca vaciló, de repente sin darse cuenta lagrimas caían de sus ojos se deslizó hacia abajo, débilmente bulma retiró su diminuto brazo, el llanto de ella se convirtió en algo mas tranquilos, junto a vegeta se tranquilizó, ella llegó a donde la niña que estaba en el suelo ya que los otros niños ya no estaban y empezó a llorar lentamente

De repente todo fue negro, vegeta agarró a bulma y ella cerró los ojos, la oscuridad otra vez les rodeaba, pero aún podían escuchar a la niña llorando y gritando, vegeta solo quería hacer algo para quitarle ese dolor a bulma, es lo único que se repetía él uno y otra vez

Entonces él sentía el duro suelo del bosque, lentamente abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que estaban otra vez en medie de ese oscuro bosque

-que fue eso?-su mente se dijo

El ya había tenido suficiente, después de calmar a bulma y ponerla en sus brazos comenzó a caminar de nuevo

Yancha salir un gran bostezo y se frota la cabeza , estaban caminando todo el rato, él miró a pícolo y después suspiró ya que no era muy hablador

Yamcha le dio una rápida mirada en pícolo, entonces él se cruzó de brazos de la misma manera, entonces le miró al nameck a la cara, trató de copiarle la expresión lo mejor que pudo, entonces cuando estaba satisfecho se quedó a sin, luego miró a un árbol con un feo deslumbramiento como si fueran enemigos, tanto le estaba imitando que hacia un gran esfuerzo por contener la risa que quería escapar

-que estás haciendo?-interrogó el nameck al humano

Yancha se asustó y dejó la imitación, entonces comenzó a reír nerviosamente y a sudar muy frío

-… bueno … yo … uhhh … yo solo- el dejó de hablar por que algo le agarró del pie-hey, pícolo no hacia falta que te pusieras a sin- yancha gritó desde el suelo de los bosques, él miró y noto que pícolo estaba como buscando algo alrededor, yamcha ya enfadado, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, alguna cosa se le enreda alrededor del cuello y duramente le tira al suelo, las ramas y las raíces, estuvo luchando para conseguir que lo que tuviera en el cuello se fuera

-… lo que … grrr … la presencia esta en todas partes- pensó pícolo enfadado, entonces vio como lanzan a yancha , y a sin ver una visión general de su camarada caído, para ver como es arrastrado por el suelo

Pícolo rápidamente tras de ellos, yamcha gritaba desesperadamente con esa cosa alrededor del cuello mientras trataba de respirar

De repente esa cuerda … esa cosa … lo que sea … suelta a su prisionera y se aleja en el bosque

Yamcha se quedó en el suelo del bosque para recuperar el aire perdido

-alguien me puede decir que fue lo que me agarró-gritó con temor

Después de eso pícolo le ofreció su mano a yamcha, él tomo la mano con mucho gusto y se puso de pie frotando su garganta

De repente un fuerte ruido se hizo en torno a ellos, los dos se miraron a los ojos, rápidamente saltaron para evitar una rama, pícolo quitó la visión de los ojos, y yancha no tenía ni idea que decir, se puso de pie de nuevo y miró a su alrededor

-pícolo mira atrás - él escuchó a yamcha gritar, pero sin darse cuenta un golpe le dio en la espalda que le hizo estamparse contra un árbol, cuando pudo pícolo abrió los ojos para mirar asu atacante

La rama del árbol lentamente se movía asta que al final se movió con gran rapidez, para dirigirse hacia yancha

-muévete idiota-pícolo gritó

Yamcha rápidamente lo esquivó, cuando la rama llegó al suelo se fue para prepar otro ataque pero yancha estaba preparado, pero antes de ser alcanzado y poder saltar algo le agarró la pierna, él miró hacia abajo y vio como envolvían sus piernas, entonces él sintió que sus piernas estaban en el aire, y lo único que podía era rezar para que alguien le ayudase, pero fue en vano, él se levantó alrededor de mas de quince metros en el aire

Entonces el se abrazó fuertemente, y empezó a gritar desesperadamente, entonces sus ojos se llenaron de dolor y horror, todo le dolía dolorosamente, apretaba su cuerpo asta que sus huesos amenazaban con destruirse

Pícolo veía el terror que tenía yamcha, y lo peor de todo el no podía hacer nada por su amigo y camarada

Pícolo avanzó unos paso ya que tenía que aguantar el dolor que tenía en la espalda, pero cuando iba hacer algo por su amigo una rama lo golpeo, fue estampado en unas rocas, se quedó allí un segundo para recuperar el aliento, con dificultad se puso de pie, pero uno sonidos muy finos atacaron sus frágiles oídos, el miró para saber de lo que se trataba, con una cara de horror pudo ver cinco ramas muy grandes le tenía rodeado, él gritó en la frustración y el miedo y cierra los ojos para bloquear lo que estaba sucediendo, esperó el golpe … pasaron segundo y nada, él abrió los ojos lentamente y solo había niebla negra, le tomó un momento para comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, la hierba las ramas, todo se había ido, solo estaba la oscuridad, que podía hacer ahora? Que estaba pasando? Yamcha esta muerto? No es que sea el centro del mundo, todos estos pensamientos anduvieron en su cabeza, y cerró sus ojos

-vamos pícolo muévete … anda ven

Podía oír una voz frenética, tuvo que abrir los ojos, tuvo que alejarse le la oscuridad, poco a poco se abrieron

-oh, gracias a dios! Estaba pensando que estabas muerto!- dice yamcha

-que es lo que ha pasado?

-no se, lo único que recuerdo es que mi cuerpo estaba casi aplastado y luego todo se puso negro y … aquí estoy-dice yamcha y mirando alrededor suyo

- … y ahora donde estamos?- dijo pícolo, en realidad no estaban en el bosque

Estaban de pie en un camino de tierra no hay árboles, ni oscuridad, solo que había un cielo gris que caían unas cuantas gotas, sombras se emitieron por el aire, y todo tomo un tono mas oscuro, debido a la previsión del cielo, hubiera sido bonito si no estuviera lloviendo

- … pícolo cuando a empezado a llover?- dijo yamcha mirando al cielo

Pícolo miro sus manos, con curiosidad

-um que estas mirando?

Pícolo miro a yamcha por un segundoy levantó las manos para que yamcha pudiera ver

-no estoy mojado-dijo pícolo

Yamcha se sorprendió y entonces se inspecciono, el estaba completamente seco

-que es lo que pasa es … -susurró yancha, pícolo no tenía ni idea que decir

Entonces los dos escucharon ruidos, como si alguien caminara, muy lento y consecutivo, ambos miraron a la distancia, los pasos cada vez era mas fuerte y una sombra se estaba apareciendo, cada vez estaba mas cerca asta que estaba delante de ellos

Es una niña

Una niña, no podía ser mas de cuatro o cinco años, con su cojera, con su pelo empapado,su pelo negro y ojos hacen contraste con su palidez en la cara, sus pies estaban llenos de tierra, y en su pecho llevaba un gran cubo de madera, su contenido era desconocido

Yancha empezó a la niña

-por que ella no tiene chaqueta?-yancha pensaba, lleva una camiseta fina púrpura, sus pequeñas piernas tenían unos pantalones marrones anchos, unas pequeñas zapatillas

Pícolo lo vio extraño una niña tan pequeña por estos sitios, andaba de manera mecánica, sus ojos negros no tenían vida

La niña pasó por delante de ellos como si nada

-oye niña? … estás bien?- yancha pregunta

Nada ella sigue caminando como si nada, entonces yancha mira a pícolo

-el agua

-pícolo por que ella dice eso?

-se ve que esta al cuidado del agua, que tiene en el cubo de madera

Yancha seguía aún con confusión

-voy detrás de ella-dice pícolo siguiendo a la niña

-espera se nos va -yancha comenzó a seguir

-esperemos que esa niña nos de la información que queremos encontrar

-pero ella no respondió antes, que te hace pensar que cuando le preguntes te va a responder-dice yancha, pícolo hizo un pequeño gruñido-he he he … no diré nada mas-susurró yancha débilmente

-cuanto tiempo hemos estado caminando?-dice yancha, los dos han estado siguiendo a la niña durante una hora mientras ella caminaba, habían intentado muchas veces para lograr la atención de la niña, pero nada resultó

Finalmente un pueblo se podría ver delante de ellos, las casa tenían luz y las calles estaban vacías ya que era de noche, pasaron casa por casa, tienda por tienda, asta que la niña pequeña estaba dentro de la ciudad, llegó a un castillo gigante para ser exactos, por el aspecto podrían ver que estaban en la puerta posterior del castillo, la niña llamó a una puerta normal de madera que era casi oculto a los insubordinados, la puerta se abrió y de ella salió una robusta anciana con una capa para mantenerse del frío, reconoció a la niña y apareció una sonrisa en los labios de la anciana

-veo, que ya has llegado, y solo has tardado cuatro horas- se burlaba la anciana- el agua es para las personas importantes, y como tardaste tanto tuve que serviles el te con agua del grifo, solo piensas en ti misma- la vieja mujer hablaba con dureza, entonces agarró el cubo y tiro todo su contenido

- … el agua era del río, se tarda para llegar allí medio día … fui lo mas rápido que pude- la niña susurró como si su voz no tuviera vida, la temperatura había descendido drásticamente

-eres una niña torpe, ahora tienes que ir a buscar mas, y eso te pasa por torpe- le entrega el cubo con una sonrisa- quien te va querer con lo torpe que eres- siguió la anciana, la niña no dijo nada

La anciana cerró la puerta delante de la niña, la niña estaba allí, miró al cielo y dijo- algún día me vengaré -lentamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el camino de vuelta, los dos el humano y nameck estaban horrorizados por lo que acababan de ver

- … como puede y trata a sin a una niña, con el frío que hace, la hace ir a un sitio tan lejos y sola y solo para … AGUA- yancha exclamó

Entonces todo se puso otra vez negro


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 6

-KRILIN DESPIERTA!

Krilin abrió los ojos por el grito causado por su esposa 18, su esposa suspiro y siguió caminando, krilin se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba ella

-Um … lo siento, pero es que … bueno supongo que me dormí … hehehe- krilin se puso a reír, 18 miró a krilin mal visto

-eres el único hombre en la fa de la tierra que se duerme mientras camina-ella dijo con una voz amenazadora

-he he he en eso soy el único … he he he … -explico él

-en primer lugar, en primer lugar … es la tercera vez que lo estaba llamando-gritó 18, krilin empezó a reírse nerviosamente

-Um … lo siento- dijo tristemente, 18 iba a volver a chillar, entonces cerró los ojos y suspiró, cruzó los brazos y empezó a caminar de nuevo

-oh 18 yo sabía que no puedes resistirte a mi encanto- él dijo

-vamos

-querida ya voy!- krilin gritó y corrió tras ella-durante cuanto tiempo estamos caminando?-él pregunta, estaba tan cansado que arrastraba los pies cuando caminaba

-honestamente crees que yo lo se?-18 respondía ya con poca paciencia, ¨ no se durante cuanto tiempo puedo soportar esto ¨ pensaba 18, lo único que sabía es que si seguía escuchándolo otra pregunta mas seguro que iba a matar a su marido

-nena, creo que tengo …- krilin se detuvo bruscamente, y enderezó su espalda

-cual es el problema?-18 pregunta

-tienes la sensación de …

-lo que?

-que?

-que?

-tu sabes

-que?

De repente la tierra la tierra de debajo de ellos sacudió, y por eso la conversación se corto

-QUE!- krilin gritó y calló al suelo

-que es lo que está pasando-18 gritó manteniendo el equilibrio

El violento terremoto sacudía cada vez mas fuerte, los árboles se derribaron y se desgarraban, enormes grietas aparecían en el suelo, explosionaban las rocas de la tierra

18 y krilin se vieron impotentes por lo que pasaba, ellos se cayeron al suelo, trataron desesperadamente esquivar todas las rocas y los agujeros sin fondo

-18!-krilin gritó como su mujer fue tirada violentamente de él por una roca

-krilin!- ella gritó cuando la lanzaron al aire

De repente todo fue peor, la tierra de debajo de 18 se dividió en dos, krilin se le ampliaron los ojos al ver esto, el veía a cámara lenta lo que estaba pasando a la tierra de debajo de 18, el grito de ella estaba lleno de terror

-dieciocho!

La tierra de debajo de él se abrió y cayó en el agujero por la impotencia que tenía

-levántate … por favor- una llamada de voz en la oscuridad se escuchaba, es suave y dulce

Abrió los ojos muy despacio-que es lo que pasó- pensó krilin, de repente recordó todo

Él solo estaba allí sentado sin saber lo que a pasado, solo podía oírla gritar en la cabeza, él podía ver el miedo y la desesperación en los ojos cuando ella cayó, ella seguía gritando cuando él cerró los ojos

-abre los ojos …-susurró de nuevo, un claro azul cielo él pudo ver con la visión

-quien eres?-susurró, la única respuesta fue una suave brisa

-quien eres?-dijo un poco mas alto

Que quieres de mi?- él gritó al cielo poniéndose de pie

-por que nos estas haciendo esto? … por que? … por que?- el útimo porque lo dijo como un susurro cayendo de rodillas

-krilin?

El miró al sonido de su nombre, y encontrar el origen

-dieciocho?- lo decía sin creerlo, como poniendo en duda si la persona de ahí era real

-krilin que ha pasado?- ella preguntó mirando luego sus manos, lo último que recordaba es que había caído en agujero sin fondo

-18 … -esta vez se rompió y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia ella, y se lanzó sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas- yo pensaba que tú estabas muerta …- él la dijo en el oído

Los ojos de ella se suaviza y le abrazó

-como si pudieras librarte de mi tan fácilmente … aún te queda mucho tiempo para aguantarme-ella le susurró a él con amor

Él empezó a reír, separándose de ella para mirarla a los ojos

-espero que para siempre … -él le susurró sonriente

-ahora donde estamos?-18 le preguntó

Él echó un vistazo a su alrededor, había un claro cielo azul y un exuberante bosque verde en torno a ellos … que a pasado con el bosque?, de repente se escucharon un ruido de golpes

-que es eso?-krilin pregunta sin entender

-krilin vallamos a averiguarlo- 18 gritó ya corriendo por el bosque, krilin rápidamente se unió a ella

Ambos corrían, tras el ruido

-que crees que es ?- preguntó krilin de mientras saltaba una gran roca

-suena como algo … golpes duros … algo difícil- respondió 18

Cada vez el ruido era mas fuerte

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM …

-Vamos mas rápidos!- 18 dijo acelerando

Al final tras correr un rato detrás de unos matorrales se detuvo

Era una mujer joven en frente de una gran roca, su largo cabello negro estaba atado en una coleta de caballo, ella llevaba una camiseta de color azul oscuro, pantalón negro y unas zapatillas, tenía sangre en vez de sudor derramado por todo su cuerpo, con rasguños varios cortes, su ropa estaba sucia, su respiración estaba muy agitada y muy enérgica

18 no entendía nada y se golpeaba la mente para saber si eso realidad

La niña machacaba sin tregua la pared de la roca con fuerza con su puño

Sangre.

La sangre estaba esparcida por todos los lados, por las rocas, suelo y su ropa

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM …

Aún a sin la niña siguió como si nada … y sin quitar atención

-mas fuerte, mas rápido

La nueva voz hizo que el dúo se girasen a ver de donde provenía esa voz

Allí sentado y con las piernas cruzadas estaba, su cara marchita fue cubierta por una barba blanca y bigote, su barba estaba trenzada y cortada, su cabello estaba adornado por un sombrero verde, el llevaba una elegante túnica y pantalones blancos de seda, y unas zapatillas

-eres patética niña, da mas fuerte y mas rápido-gritó el anciano y ella cumplió

La respiraciones puso mas rápida, la sangre de sus puños salía considerablemente, la minúscula fracturas en la piedra se multiplicaba con cada golpe

-basta ya!-él gritó, la niña cayó a sus pies para intentar respirar con normalidad

-eres verdaderamente patética … no vales para nada … por eso nadie te quiere … por que no sirves … ni para luchar … ni para que un hombre sienta placer contigo … eres una inútil- gritó el anciano

Ella trató de ponerse en pie lentamente, su cuerpo y sobretodo sus piernas temblaban y su visión se hizo borrosa, pero de todos modos hizo frente

-mira! ni siquiera puedes tomar simples ejercicios, tienes sed? Hum o quizás hambre? Puede ser ya que llevas dos días sin comer he he he, puede ser sueño? Dime que es?- el viejo preguntó con una horrible sonrisa en su cara

Ella solo escuchaba

-dime el que no contestas? Tus músculos doloridos? O se trata de haber trabajado con ellos durante dos días seguidos? Puedes sentir los efectos de la perdida de sangre? Oh ya se … no será que quieres que te traiga otro hombre? Debe de ser eso, aunque no les hagas sentir placer a ti te gusta verdad?- preguntó el anciano haciendo círculos alrededor de ella- bueno? Contéstame!- él la gritó en la cara

-es … lo que … digas … maestro …- susurró débilmente

El anciano cogió una larga vara que había escondido en su cinturón, con la vara en la mano empezó a golpearla, é la dio a través de su espalda, por sus brazos y piernas, y su cara, se destrozaba su ropa asta que se veía la delicada piel blanca que tenía, y mas sangre se derramaba de las nuevas heridas

-no la dejaré de dar asta que se convierta en una verdadera mujer- él gritó, una sonrisa repugnante salió de sus labios

Por último, él retrocedió legeramente, estaba enfadado pero apareció de nuevo esa sonrisa, por que ella no gritaba ni lloraba?

-será mejor que valla a conseguir algo de limpieza, nosotros no queremos que el rey te vea tan sucia … ahora que? Ya se, ahora quiero que vallas detrás mío corriendo asta que lleguemos a casa, de acuerdo? En caso que no lo hagas … vas a saber lo que es el dolor, entendiste? Poca mujer

Ella no dijo nada

-bueno ahora …- él sacó una capsula, y apareció un coche, el anciano se subió y empezó a conducir -que estás esperando-dijo el viejo a la niña

El despejó el coche, ella corriendo detrás manteniendo el ritmo

18 como krilin estaban allí conmocionados

-dime que no has visto lo que yo he visto-dijo krilin

-eso no es un entrenamiento, es un poco hombre, lo que hacía era torturarla!-dijo 18

-18 por que no nos han visto? Lo que quiero decir es que estábamos en frente de ellos y actuaron como si no existieramos, ellos …- krilin seguía hablando, pero 18 sabía que no quería escucharlo mas

La atención de 18 estaba en la roca donde la niña pegaba puñetazos, ella caminó hacia la roca asta que estaba de pie delante de la roca

Tanta sangre tenía la roca, habían capas de sangre seca junto a la sangre fresca, si la sangre es negra significa que es de hace mucho tiempo … esto lo hizo antes, lentamente 18 puso las puntas de sus dedos en la sangre, esa niña no debe de tener mas de quince o dieciséis años, si esto no era su sangre … debe de ser su dolor … un castigo para quienes han hecho daño …

Y la oscuridad los envolvió de nuevo

-papa?-dijo gohan dócilmente

-si, hijo?- dice goku, atrayendo a su hijo a su lado, habían estado caminando durante horas, pero hacía un tiempo que ninguno de los dos hablaba

-mama me odia?- gohan susurró, goku se detuvo, gohan miró al suelo al no sentir la respuesta de su padre

De repente goku agarró a gohan por los hombros y le hizo mirarle a los ojos

-eso jamás, tu madre te quiere mas que nada en este mundo! Recuerda eso siempre- dijo goku

-por que ella siempre me hace que estudie y no quiere que luche? yo quiero luchar y no quiero hacer trabajos de la escuela … quiero ser como tú-murmuró gohan

-no gohan, yo no quiero que sea como yo … mi vida no es lo que aparece gohan! No lo ves, vale que me he puesto mas fuerte, y soy un héroe para el mundo! Pero, que hay al final del día? Nada sabes lo que significa ser el héroe de ellos? Lo que significa es que no puedes saber si vas a volver a ver a tu familia, nunca estar para tu familia … y también romper el corazón … - goku dijo, pero lo último lo dijo como un susurro sin darse cuenta

Goku suspiró y vio a su hijo a los ojos, sonrió y puso la mano en su pelo con cariño

-gohan yo se por que tu mama hace que estudies mucho, ella cree que no lo se pero yo se … pero yo nunca se lo he dicho, pero te lo voy ha decir … ella lo que quiere es que sea alguien en la vida, le da igual que seas medico o abogado … ella lo que quiere es que tengas en éxito en la vida … para que tengas todo lo que puedas necesitar … gohan yo doy por sentado que algún día se enamora y empezará hacer una familia y no quiero que tú sufras lo mismo que yo, que pasa cuando no hay ningún enemigo? No tengo medios de apoyo para ir a trabajar y traer dinero a casa, (suspiró) gohan hay cosas mas importantes que luchar contra enemigos poderosos

Gohan afirmó con la cabeza, y sus lagrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos

-ella te quiere tanto gohan, ella no te abandonará como yo …-goku susurró

-papa …-susurró gohan y abrazó a su padre- yo se … ella me quiere … y nosotros la queremos … papa no quiero perder a mama!- lloró en el pecho de su padre

-tranquilízate gohan … ella va estar bien … y la voy a encontrar … y traer a casa … lo juro - susurró en el cabello a su hijo

Algo se movió en los arbustos a su derecha, goku movió la cabeza a esa dirección y solo vio el revoloteo de las hojas

-cual es el problema papa?-preguntó el niño, goku le miró con una sonrisa

-nada hijo … vamos a estar bien- gohan afirmó y comenzó a caminar

Goku notó que los árboles se movían mas fuerte y con un sonido fuerte, padre e hijo miraron en la dirección del sonido, ellos estaban alerta, la niebla se atravesó por ellos, y el viento era mas fuerte por los árboles, miraban la zona con los ojos muy abiertos por si había cualquier peligro

CRUNCH, CRUNCH!

Ambos miraron hacia la dirección, las ramas se movían violentamente y una de ellas se rompió

Goku y gohan iban con cautela para no tropezar o no les cayera, y caminaron lentamente hacia delante, las hojas otra vez hacían ruido

Goku de dirigió a gohan para ver si estaba preparado, y el niño como su padre se pusieron en posición, goku empezó cuenta atrás

Tres

Dos

-UNO- los dos gritaron y corrieron hacia delante

Una imagen borrosa de negro destellaba en todo el lugar y un agujero en medio de un enorme árbol, los dos se miran entre si con los ojos muy abiertos y parpadean un par de veces

-que …? -dijo goku

-que es esto?- acabó gohan

Ambos se dirigieron se dirigieron al árbol para poder observarlo

-debe de haberlo hecho algún animal- dijo gohan mirándolo, que estaba por lo menos dos metros de alto, y el agujero tres metros de ancho

- gohan quédate atrás de mi, no quiero que te pase nada, entendido?-dijo goku arrodillándose a la altura de su hijo y este afirmo

Goku puso su mano izquierda por encima del agujero, iba con cautela ya que estaba oscuro, hacía un gran esfuerzo por ver ya que no había luz, un movimiento captó su atención

-hay algo aquí gohan, debe de ser algo malo, lo presiento

-vamos eres un poco hombre, no voy hacerte daño … -dijo con calma una voz

Se podía oír cada vez mas cerca, goku retiró rápidamente la mano que tenía donde el agujero

- es alguna cosa que atemoriza …-goku susurró

-que es papa?

-no lo se gohan, es todo muy oscuro para ver- él dijo mirando hacia abajo pero solo vio oscuridad

Todo lo que podía ver eran sombras y negrura, pero sabía que algo hacia movimientos, él escuchaba con atención, una gran respiración estaba a la altura de sus oídos

-hey no hay nada que pueda asustarnos … por que no vienes … ahora- goku dijo sinceramente, mientras pone su mano en el agujero sin darse cuenta

Todo lo de allí parecía cambiar poco a poco

- todo esta bien-dice de nuevo él

Gohan miró intensamente el agujero y su desplazamiento aumentó

-por … por que tengo tanto miedo?-pensaba gohan

Algo detrás de gohan se movió con un rápido movimiento, el niño se giró y pudo ver la raíz de una rama que se levantaba, gohan no pudo gritar ni nada esa raíz era demasiado rápida, cuando se dio cuenta esta le golpeó llevándolo lejos

Goku no se dio cuenta lo que le pasaba a gohan, lo único es que al girarse para mirar otra vez el agujero tenía algo de luz que inmediatamente una fuerza inexplicable le absorbía para dentro, goku no podía hacer nada para que la fuerza no le absorbiese


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7

- gohan despierta-decía una voz de mujer

-gohan despierta por favor- seguía la voz, con dificultad el niño abrió los ojos el niño, una vez abiertos pudo ver unos ojos azules con preocupación

-que ha pasado?-dijo gohan

-gohan que alegría estaba tan preocupada

-bulma donde está mi papa?- Dice gohan preocupado

-no lo se, lo único que se es que te encontramos aquí inconsciente

Gohan miró a su alrededor y efectivamente aún estaba en ese bosque tan oscuro, también estaba bulma, vegeta, 18, krilin, yancha y picolo, acto seguido se levantó y bulma le abrazó fuertemente

-lo que recuerdo es que estaba con mi papa, y algo nos atacó, vimos una luz y algo me golpeó, ya no recuerdo nada mas- explicó gohan

-no te preocupes vamos a encontrar a goku-dice bulma para quitarle la preocupación al niño

-lo único que puedo decir es que está pasando cosas muy extrañas en este bosque-dice krilin

-vais estado juntos todo el rato?-dice gohan

-la verdad es que no, yo he estado con picolo, krilin con 18 y bulma con vegeta, nos hemos encontrado hace un rato y después a ti, pero no hemos visto a goku-dice yancha muy apenado esto último

-mocoso, tu padre sabe cuidarse solo, es un saiyan-dice vegeta con su habitual voz

-si … pero … es que … no se lo que pasa, él como yo no tenemos nuestros poderes

-nosotros tampoco-dice la voz de pícolo

-será mejor que continuemos, para encontrar a goku-dijo 18

A sin todos se pusieron a caminar de nuevo

Goku se levantó aturdido, aún seguía todo oscuro, entonces recordó lo que había pasado

-gohan, donde estás- gritó goku, al no conseguir respuesta goku se desesperó

Goku empezó a caminar para buscar a su hijo, pero algo lo desconcertó, ya que a poco a poco había mas luz pero seguía oscuro, se pudo dar cuenta que estaba en una habitación, él observó todo, la habitación estaba destruida, tirado por el suelo, como si alguien lo fuera hecho, entonces se dio cuenta de algo, había un tocador, se fijo en el y se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación de su casa, no sabía como había llegado allí, escuchó ruidos, parecía que alguien estaba llorando, se dirigió a donde procedía el llanto, cuando estaba allí se fijó que alguien estaba allí en la cama, goku reconoció a la persona que estaba tumbada en la cama llorando inmediatamente

-chichi que te pasa?- goku dijo, pero ella no respondió, él no sabía el motivo el por que ella estaba llorando

-como no pudiste recordarlo? Es por que no me amas? Solo quiero que me quieras un poco- decía chichi entre llanto y llanto

Goku aún a sin seguía sin entender, entonces se acercó a ella para tocarla la cara pero no pudo, ya que cuando hacía contacto con ella la traspasaba

-TE ODIO GOKU!-como pudiste olvidarte de nuestro aniversario de boda?- goku se quedó parado por lo que ella había dicho, pero sobre todo por la actitud que tuvo con este grito

Chichi se levantó de la cama decidida y sin ninguna lágrima, y se dirigió al espejo y se miró en él

-prefieres estar con todos tus amigos antes que estar conmigo, me las vais a pagar tú y tus queridos amigos, aún no me conocéis, y te voy a demostrar que no soy tan débil como tú crees-dijo ella con firmeza en su voz, dando un puñetazo al cristal del espejo y haciendolo añicos, ella se giró donde estaba goku y lo miró a los ojos con odio

Goku no se esperó esa reacción de ella, él miró sus ojos y no tenían vida alguna, en ese momento todo se volvió mas oscuro y con un fuerte viento

El viento se paró y pudo ver que estaba en el bosque otra vez, goku se quedó parado pensando en lo que ella había dicho

-hace dos días chichi me preguntó que día era, y yo … no lo recordé … perdóname amor mío … yo no quería … -dijo goku en un susurro mirando al suelo

Goku levantó la vista del suelo para observar donde estaba, y se dio cuenta que estaba en el bosque pero estaba diferente, escuchó un ruido y se giró para ver lo que era, allí pudo ver a una mujer morena, apoyada en el árbol, ella era hermosa, con ojos negros, pelo largo muy oscuro con una coleta baja, piel blanca como la nieve, él sabía quien era desde el primer momento que la vio, era su esposa, pudo ver algo mas, una gran sonrisa en su cara y no dejaba de mirar

-por fin has llegado, mi amor- goku creía que ella se dirigía a él, pero recordó que eso no podía ser, goku se volvió a girar, detrás de él había un muchacho de la edad de ella con una media sonrisa, a goku ese chico le recordó a alguien pero no sabía quien ya que no podía verlo bien, goku empezó a caminar al chico por curiosidad para saber quien era

Ella empezó a caminar lentamente pero cada vez mas rápido asta comenzar a correr, en un momento ella llegó al chico abrazándolo fuertemente, ella lo miro a los ojos

Goku miraba la escena preocupado ya que esa chica se parecía a su esposa y el chico le daba mala espina, mirándolos con cautela pudo suponer que esos dos chico tendrían entre diecinueve y veinte años aproximadamente

-te amo tanto, daría mi vida por ti-dijo la chica con una voz muy dulce

-de veras harías algo a sin por mi?-dijo el chico sonriendo

Goku observó ese gesto de el chico que no le gustó nada, los dos jóvenes empezaron a besarse apasionadamente, el chico con su mano derecha la puso detrás de él, para sacar algo entre los pantalones, goku se dio cuenta de esto y vio lo que sacó, un cuchillo algo grande, goku empezó a gritar, hacer todo lo posible para que la chica le escuchara pero todo fue en vano, no la podía tocar y ni mucho menos lo escucharía, el chico se separó de ella con una sonrisa, y con un rápido movimiento la apuñalo en el corazón, matándola al instante

-NO!!-gritó goku, agachándose donde la chica estaba sin vida, goku se giró al chico con odio y vio su cara, no podía creerlo, era ÉL

-como pudiste pensar que yo iba amar a alguien como tú? Ha ha ha - se rió el muchacho

A goku se le caía las lagrimas, no entendía por que lo había hecho, él nunca haría algo a sin, y menos a ella, a su esposa, a la mujer que mas amaba en todo el universo

Goku escuchaba la risa de ese sujeto, que a la vez sonaba que habían mas risas, goku se giró donde estaba el muchacho y habían tres chicos mas y una chica, observó a estos nuevos individuos y no cabía del asombro, estos nuevos sujetos se parecían a sus amigos, yancha, krilin, vegeta y la chica a bulma, goku se levantó del suelo con dificultad quería salir de ahí, de esa pesadilla, quería levantarse y ver a su mujer como siempre

-tardaste mucho-dijo el que se parecía a yancha

-creía que no lo harías como eres tan cobarde-dijo el chico parecido a vegeta

-tardabas tanto que pensé que no lo harías, asta creí que te gustaba esa- dijo la doble de bulma

-la cuestión es que está hecho, no lo creéis- dice el que se parece a krilin

-no digáis tonterías, su cuerpo ya no tiene vida, no nos tenemos que preocupar de ella -dijo el que se parecía goku, y acto seguido empezaron todos a reírse

Goku no podía dejar de llorar de rabia, no entendía nada, como se podían divertir haciendo una cosa a sin, y pensó que a lo mejor es lo que ella pensaba lo que sentían los demás y en un momento se puso todo oscuro

CONTINUARÁ

se que este capitulo no es muy largo, pero el siguiente os puedo asegurar que lo será, ya que aparecerá la verdadera chichi


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 8

Estaba todo muy oscuro, como siempre ella estaba sola, pero no tenía miedo, lo único que sentía era odio hacia todo, sobre todo a su marido y amigos

-todo va acabar pronto-dice una voz siniestra, a ella no le dio miedo ya que la conocía

-si, quiero venganza, hacerles pagar por mi sufrimiento, pero sobre todo al que dice ser mi marido, y también a su hijo, que es igual que él-dijo ella con mucho odio

Goku después de ver lo que había visto, estaba en shock, estaba otra vez en el bosque, no estaba tan oscuro, era algo diferente, tenía un mal presentimiento, y entonces escuchó una voz

-papa por fin te hemos encontrado!- dijo una voz muy conocida por goku

Gohan, eres tú?-dice goku

-si, donde has estado?-dijo gohan acercándose a su padre seguido por los demás

-vosotros también estáis aquí?-dice goku muy sorprendido

-que esperabas kakarotto?-dice la voz de vegeta

-que alegría goku que estés bien -dice bulma feliz

-si estoy bien, gracias bulma-dice goku

-y donde estabas goku?- dice krilin

-la verdad no lo se, lo único que puedo decir que estado en algún lado pero no se donde- dice goku

-a nosotros también nos ha pasado eso -dice pícolo

-a si, y que habéis visto?-dice goku

-vegeta y yo fuimos a un pueblo donde había un castillo, pero eso no era lo malo, fue …-bulma no pudo continuar, ya que empezó a llorar al recordar lo vieron ella y vegeta

-lo que vimos a tres niños y una niña de diez años de edad aproximadamente que estaban dando una paliza a una niña de la misma edad- dice vegeta como si nada

-nosotros vimos también a una niña de cuatro años mas o menos … -dice pícolo

-si, que llevaba un cubo lleno de agua que había cogido del río, la seguimos y llegamos a un castillo, la niña llamó y de allí salió una vieja, que ella le dijo de todo a la niña, y la tiró el cubo de agua al suelo por tardar tanta tiempo, e hizo que volviera a por mas agua- acabó de contar yancha

-pues nosotros dos vimos a un anciano maltratando a una muchacha de unos dieciséis años mas o menos … fue impresionante … estábamos al lado de ellos y no nos vieron- dice krilin

- la chica estaba dando puñetazos a una roca, cada vez mas fuerte, estaba llena de sangre, ese viejo es de lo peor, me recordó a M. Rochi, se parecía mucho, pero él no haría algo a sin- dice 18 muy afectada, todos miraron a goku

-yo he visto dos situaciones, la primera estaba en casa, en mi habitación, estaba todo destruido, y ahí estaba ella, primero llorando y después mostrando mucho odio hacia nosotros

-goku quien es ella?-dice yancha

-era chichi- dijo goku susurrando

-era mama? Y por que no la trajiste?-dijo gohan

-no podía tocarla, ni me podía oír- muy apenado goku

-cual es la otra cosa que viste goku?-dice krilin

Eso fue lo peor, lo que vi me impresionó, y me dolió tanto … estaba en el bosque, había una chica de vente años mas o menos, supe en el momento que era chichi, luego apareció un chico de la misma edad de ella- dijo esto goku bastante triste casi a punto de llorar, que a los demás le impresionó este echo- ella corrió hacia él, se besaron, y él … él sacó un cuchillo y la apuñaló en el corazón matándola al momento- llorando en silencio- después de eso el chico empezó a reír, como si lo que hizo fue lo mejor- ahora goku tenía mucha rabia- yo me giré, y lo que vi me sorprendió

-que viste goku- bulma dijo impresionada y preocupada por su amigo

Vi a tres chicos mas y una chica, también tendrían la misma edad, cuando les miré a la cara …-goku cada vez hablaba mas flojo

-di lo goku- esta vez fue krilin

-esos chicos que aparecieron se parecían a … yancha, krilin y vegeta y la chica a bulma

-QUE!!- dijeron todos

-y el otro, se parecía a mi, él mató a chichi, yo nunca haría algo a sin- goku llorando

Goku, yo se que nunca harías algo a sin-dice bulma abrazándolo y animándolo

-ahora creo que estoy entendiendo- dice goku separándose de bulma- lo que viste vosotros, es como se debe sentir chichi, es la única explicación

-claro, la chica que vimos era morena, tiene parecido con chichi-dice 18

-si y la niña pequeña también- ahora fue yancha

-y la que vimos nosotros también-dice vegeta

-y los niños pequeños éramos nosotros, son sus miedos internos, pero yo no tengo la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo-dice bulma

-aunque valláis visto eso, que la pegaban físicamente eso no significa que lo hagáis o que lo hicierais , eso significa que lo habéis hecho sicológicamente, y lo que vimos yancha y yo, es por que se siente una esclava o una criada-dice pícolo seguro de lo que dice, cuando dijo lo último todos miraron a goku

Goku se sintió bastante culpable, no la prestaba atención, ella siempre estaba sola, siempre cocinaba, limpiaba, y demás cosas, ahora lo entendía, la tenía que pedir perdón y decirla lo importante que era ella para él

Todos oyeron un ruido, y se giraron hacia donde procedía el ruido, al no ver nada lo echaron por alto

-entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar a chichi-dice 18, y todos afirmaron

-no hace falta que busquéis mas-dice una voz femenina y siniestra

Todos vieron a quien pertenecía la voz, era chichi, estaba vestida con el vestido rojo de seda algo roto por todos las lados, y su pelo en vez de llevarlo suelto lo tenía en una coleta baja, la miraron a los ojos, tenía mucho odio y sin vida, todos estaban sorprendidos, menos gohan que estaba feliz

-Mama, estás bien!- dice gohan, corriendo hacia su madre muy feliz

Todos estaban quietos, sin moverse, chichi vio al niño que se acercaba a ella, y lo único que hizo es mover su brazo derecho, causando un gran viento, este hecho llevó a goha a estamparse contra un árbol

-GOHAN!!-gritó goku-por que has hecho eso, él es tu hijo

-y también el tuyo, por eso debe desaparecer-dice la fría voz de chichi, todos quedaron perplejos por lo que había dicho- os voy a demostrar a todos que no soy nada débil, sobre todo a ti, son goku

-quieres luchar hembra, no creas que podrás contra el …

-si si, vegeta, ya se que eres el gran príncipe de los saiyans y no se que cosas mas, tendrías que demostrarlo mas a menudo, no lo crees, un guerrero de clase baja- chichi señaló a goku- te puede vencer con facilidad, ja ja ja que vergüenza, no lo crees ja ja ja

-como te atreves, tú, una simple terrícola, a desafiarme de esa manera- muy enfadado vegeta dice

-y vosotros tres-chichi se dirigía a krilin, yancha y 18- tendríais de darme las gracias … ya que gracias a mi no habéis muerto en este bosque, ya que prefiero hacerlo con mis propias manos ja ja ja será tan divertido, sobre todo cuando me pidáis que perdone vuestras patéticas vidas y no lo haga ja ja ja

-te aprovechas de ellos por que no tienes sus poderes, eres una cobarde-dice bulma enfadada

-tu crees …- dice chichi mirándola con desprecio- no tienen sus poderes por una razón, para que ellos se sientan como yo me he sentido, demasiado que os he dejado que estéis en pareja- sonría chichi maliciosamente- ahora es cuando va empezar la diversión, tú, bulma, que te crees inteligente, sabrás que la inteligencia como tu falsedad no servirán

Chichi levantó sus manos al cielo, y todo el lugar empezó a temblar, goku corrió a coger a su hijo, vegeta abrazó a bulma, 18 y krilin también se abrazaron, pícolo y yancha hacían el intento de no caerse, todo se volvió mas oscuro y con mucha niebla, había mucho viento muy violento, y la tierra se abría, goku y los demás estaban juntos, la tierra se abrió por donde estaban ellos en forma de circulo, de ahí salió fuego, cada vez era mas violento, no podían hacer nada, no tenían poderes para salir volando, y de repente todo se paró, el viento, el fuego, el temblor, todo desapareció

Había mas luz en el lugar, lo miraron todo y no estaban en el bosque,

-pero si estamos en capsula corp. !-dice bulma sorprendida

-para que nos habrá traído aquí?-pregunta krilin

-no lo se, pero no será nada bueno-dice muy serio pícolo

-lo único que quiero es que mi mama sea la de siempre-dice gohan triste

-gohan, no se como lo vamos hacer, pero conseguiremos que sea la de siempre-dice 18 para animarlo

-si mocoso, lo vamos a conseguir-dice vegeta

-se nos ocurrirá algo, no tenemos nuestros poderes, pero nos queda la inteligencia-dice yancha

-lo conseguiremos-dice ahora bulma

-si tenéis razón, seguro que mama será como antes, solo la tengo que decir que la quiero mucho-dice feliz gohan

-confía en nosotros-dice krilin

Goku no dijo nada, pero sabía que esa no era la solución, no se trataba de su hijo si no de él, goku recordó lo que dijo en la cama llorando, era él el que tenía que arreglarlo

Todos ellos oyeron ruidos, gente que reía y estaban contentos, todo fueron donde estaba el ruido, se vieron a ellos mismos haciendo una fiesta, estaban todos, asta chichi, ella estaba a distancia, sentada en una silla sola, bulma estaba ablando con 18 animadamente, oolong y M. Rochi viendo un álbum de fotos, krilin, yancha y gohan ablando y riendo, goku y vegeta, competían haber quien comía mas y pícolo a la distancia meditando

-por que hemos aparecido aquí?-dice krilin

-esta es la última fiesta que vino chichi?-dice yancha

-si, mama se marchó muy enfadada- dice gohan

-si, ella se marchó, y vosotros dos os quedasteis-dice krilin-aunque no se lo que la pasó

En ese momento bulma se puso pálida, y 18 sabía lo que pasó

Chichi se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió donde estaba bulma y 18 ablando, bulma estaba algo contenta ya que se bebió alguna cerveza

-chichi te lo estás pasando bien?-dice 18 con su habitual voz

-la verdad es que …-iba a decir chichi pero fue interrumpida por bulma

-como se lo va estar pasando bien, si está allí sentada sola, sabes chichi eres muy aburrida, ahora entiendo por que tu marido y tu hijo no quieren pasar tiempo contigo, pero sobre todo goku, ya sabes a que me refiero, no?

-que quieres decir con eso bulma?-dice chichi confundida y enfadada

-hablo de cosas adultas, goku al que parezca tan inocente, necesita algo de diversión con su esposa, si tu no se las das, las buscará en otras mujeres, seguro que te dice me voy a entrenar y lo que hace es irse con otras mujeres mas atractivas que tú, que no te sienta mal lo que te voy a decir, estás muy estropeada chichi y mira que tienes menos edad que yo, ni si quiera yu marido se fija en ti, ya que le obligaste a casarse contigo verdad? Normal si lo hace ja ja ja

-quieres dejarlo bulma- dice 18 enfadada

-alguien se lo tiene que decir 18, mejor sea yo, antes que venga goku y la deje por otra, además tu piensas lo mismo que yo, o no es verdad 18?-dice bulma

-la verdad es que lo pienso, pero no se lo tenías de haber dicho de esa manera

-ya habéis acabado las dos?-dice chichi enfadada, haciendo que las dos mujeres la mirase, chichi tenía lagrimas de la rabia que tenía- si verdad pensáis eso, es mi problema no el vuestro, y la próxima vez que se te ocurra hablarme a sin no me voy a contener, lo has entendido, y como has sido tan sincera yo también lo voy a ser, sabes lo que pienso bulma de ti que eres una cualquiera, no conoces al chico que sales y ya te metes en su cama, a mi eso, me daría vergüenza no llevar cuernos, y tu 18, no me lo esperaba de ti, me has defraudado-y con una sonrisa en su cara - ahora me voy a casa, que os divirtáis las dos juntitas

Chichi se fue donde estaban su marido y su hijo, le dijo que se iba a casa y que ellos hagan lo que quisieran, ella delante de ellos no lloró ni lo iba hacer

Todos estaban sorprendidos,mirando a bulma por su forma de actuar aquella noche, y en un momento la capsula corp. Estaba vacía, solo quedaban ellos

-como pudiste decirla eso, bulma?-dijo goku muy enfadado

-lo siento, es que bebí demasiado

-te pasaste, mujer-dice vegeta decepcionado

-lo que no entiendo es por que no me lo dijo- dijo goku en voz baja, pero para él

-por que la creyó-dice 18- no debería haberla dicho nada, me arrepentí de decirle

-ya está hecho-dice goku enfadado

-yo no he entendido nada, me podéis explicar?-dice gohan

-eres muy pequeño gohan, cuando seas mas mayor lo entenderás-dice yancha

-eso quiere decir es que la provocabais cuando se enfadaba, una vez me lo dijo y no la creí, por eso nunca me lo volvió a decir, si no eras tú erais los demás, me habéis decepcionado tanto- dice goku

-por fin lo has entendido goku … pero es demasiado tarde … para ti, como para todos vosotros

Todos se volvió a poner oscuro


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 9

De nuevo se puso todo oscuro y aparecieron en el bosque, chichi estaba delante de ellos con una sonrisa maliciosa y de victoria, vegeta no soportaba la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro

-por que sonríes tanto, crees que nos vas a vencer hembra?- dice vegeta sonriendo, sabiendo que eso último no le gustaba

-la verdad es que si, príncipe, ninguno de vosotros podéis vencerme-dice chichi segura de si misma

-no nos subestimes, aunque no tengamos nuestros poderes sabemos luchar-dice vegeta

-eres patético, vas de superior y eres el primero en ser derrotado-dice chichi

-como has dicho? Te voy a destrozar mujer-dice enfadado vegeta

Tú no eres el primero de mi lista, yo elegiré … y ya se quien será - dice chichi sonriendo con malicia

Chichi desapareció de la vista de todos, nadie sabía donde estaba, bulma muy asustada se retiraba de sus compañeros

-bulma no te alejes de mi- dice vegeta, él se giró y vio que bulma estaba alejada del grupo, y detrás de ella apareció chichi-cuidado bulma detrás de ti- grita vegeta y los demás se giraron

Bulma se giró con pánico, iba a correr hacia vegeta pero no pudo, chichi la agarró por el brazo y todo empezó a temblar, el suelo donde estaban ellas dos desapareció junto con ellas dos, todos estaban estáticos no sabían lo que pasaba, solo se oía golpes y los gritos de bulma, gritos de dolor que provenían de la mujer de pelo azul

-BULMA!!-gritaba desesperado vegeta

En un momento el agujero donde estaban las dos mujeres emitió una luz muy potente, que asustó a los presentes, la luz desapareció en seguida, el suelo que había desaparecido apareció como si nada abría ocurrido, de ahí apareció chichi con una mirada siniestra

-que has hecho a bulma contesta?-pregunta vegeta

-puedes verlo por ti mismo-chichi señaló a un árbol que estaba al lado-creo que no he sido tan mala con ella

Todos miraron donde señaló, ahí estaba bulma, crucificada, llena de sangre, por su cara, por los brazos y piernas, todos estaban en shock, y chichi muy sonriente

Son gohan sin pensarlo, corrió hacia bulma, para ver si tenía vida, al llegar al árbol, chichi se apareció delante de él

-no pienso dejar que toques mi obra de arte, niño-dice chichi

-por que lo has hecho, es nuestra amiga-dice gohan enfadado y con lagrimas en los ojos- mi mama nunca haría algo a sin, eres mala

-dirás tu amiga, por que la mía no lo es- dice chichi como si nada- y tu mama, no me hagas reír, ella está muerta, vosotros la matasteis

-por que dices eso, yo quiero que vuelva-dice gohan desesperado

-eres muy pesado-dice chichi- el siguiente serás tú

Chichi agarró del cuello a gohan, el niño no se podía mover, en un movimiento rápido chichi lo soltó del cuello, para darle una patada en el estomago, la patada era tan fuerte que salió volando, con una rapidez asombrosa la mujer se puso detrás del niño para propinarle un codazo en la espalda, para estamparle al suelo, pero antes que esto ocurriera chichi ya estaba en tierra, cuando tuvo al niño al lado, emitió una bola de energía, esta fue impactada al cuerpo del niño, gohan fue estampado contra una roca, sin movimiento alguno

-GOHAN!!-gritaron todos

Chichi les miró a todos con desprecio, con rabia pícolo fue a atacar a chichi seguido por vegeta, los dos estaban llenos de rabia, los demás estaban en shock

Pícolo como vegeta atacaban a chichi sin compasión, ella lo único que hacía era sonreír

-sois dos, y ni siquiera podéis tocarme, que desilusión- dice chichi

-no nos subestimes, maldita zorra-dice vegeta lleno de ira

La palabra zorra hizo enfurecer a la mujer, clabandole un puñetazo en la nuca a pícolo dejándolo casi ko, y a vegeta un rodillazo en la boca del estómago

-a quien le dices zorra-dice chichi enfadada a vegeta- la única zorra es tu compañera, no es a sin como tú la llamas? Que pena que esté muerta, no lo crees … sabes lo último que me dijo … que la perdonara la vida … y sabes lo que la contesté … y una mierda zorra … como lloraba, fue muy divertido

Vegeta tenía lagrimas de rabia y de impotencia, chichi ya cansada, le pega un puñetazo en la cara y con una bola de energía lo estampó contra un árbol, pícolo que aún estaba allí, la atacó de nuevo, ella cansada de esa lucha le hizo lo mismo que a vegeta, el nameck y el príncipe estaban allí sin movimiento alguno

-ahora os toca a vosotros- dice chichi

-si tuvieramos nuestros poderes no sonreirías tanto-dice yancha

-valla habló el mas débil de vosotros-dijo chichi con burla

-como has podido hacer eso, uno de ellos era tu hijo-dice 18 enfadada- nunca pensé que fueras a ser capaz

-ya os lo dije antes, ese niño pertenece a él-señalando chichi a goku- y por eso, no tiene que existir

-goku tienes que hacer algo-dice krilin con algo de esperanza- tú puedes hacerlo, eres el mas fuerte

-no puedo …-dice goku en un susurro

-como que no puedes?-dice yancha- a matado a bulma, a picolo, a vegeta y a tu hijo

-lo se … ella es mas fuerte, y no la quiero hacer daño-dice goku con un susurro

-pues con ese motivo debes de luchar-grita krilin mirando a goku que lloraba en silencio

-es que no lo entendéis … ella es su mujer y no la quiere hacer daño-18 gritó

-ya habéis acabado? … me estoy aburriéndo, por eso vosotros tres- dirigiéndose chichi a 18, krilin y yancha- seréis los siguientes, y a sin acabaremos antes-dirigiéndose a goku- y lo mejor será lo último, y después a los demás pateticos humanos

-estáis preparados? … no tenemos los poderes … pero sabemos pelear-dice krilin decidido

-cuando queráis … estoy lista-dice chichi sonriendo

La pelea parecía que iba a favor de los tres guerreros, ya que ellos atacaban y chichi esquibava, a sin estuvo un buen rato, chichi lanzó una bola de energía a 18, llevándola a la distancia, krilin y yancha siguieron sin descanso, asta que chichi empezó atacarlos, les propino a cada uno un golpe bastante doloroso, después ella abrió las manos, y empezó a salir fuego alrededor de ellos, 18 miraba con terror y goku estaba en shock, sabiendo perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo alrededor suyo, se oían los gritos de dolor de los dos guerreros, asta que no se oía nada y el fuego desapareció, a 18 se la caían las lagrimas de la tristeza y rabia, pero sobre todo por que a ella le iba a ocurrir lo mismo que a ellos

Chichi apareció con los cuerpos de yancha y krilin en sus manos, y los tiró al suelo, con paso lento la mujer morena se dirigió hacia 18, ella no se iba a defender, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, era la primera vez que tenía tanto miedo, chichi a medida que iba avanzando iba mas rápido, se puso enfrente de 18 con mucha ira en sus ojos

-tus últimas palabras-dice chichi

-perdoname … yo tenía de haberte agradecido …. Gracias … y lo siento, de verdad … -dice 18 con lagrimas

-de nada … es lo que quería escuchar-dijo chichi con una mirada que 18 no había visto desde que comenzó esta pesadilla para ella- adiós 18, tú eras diferente a ellos

Chichi cambió su mirada como la de siempre, puso la palma de su mano en la cara de 18, la androide cerró los ojos con lagrimas, chichi lanzó una bola de energía acabando con 18

Chichi miró donde estaba goku, con un salto se puso delante de él

-es la primera vez, en mucho tiempo que no estabamos solos-dice chichi

-maldita sea, chichi, acaba ya, si a sin, se va acabar con todo tu sufrimiento que te causado … acaba de una vez … -gritó goku

-tú … el guerrero mas poderoso … no vas hacer nada para defenderte … me decepcionas-dijo chicchi tranquilamente, pero enseguida se enfadó y gritó- aún piensas que soy débil … que solo sirvo para limpiar y hacerte la comida … que tengo que hacer para que pienses que soy fuerte … ya se, tienes que tener tus poderes, para que la pelea sea mas emocionante … es eso … lo que quieres … pues los tendrás-chichi abrió sus brazos para luego juntarlos, de sus manos salió una luz que la lanzó hacia goku impactandolo, el golpe hizo que goku retrocediera unos cuantos metros de distancia, la mujer se hacercó a goku, y él se puso de pie y notó que sus poderes habían regresado a él

-ahora si que te dignarás a luchar contra mi-dice chichi sonriendo

-NO-gritó goku mirándola a los ojos-no lo pienso hacer

-de acuerdo, no sabía que eras tan cobarde-dijo chichi para hacerle enrabiar- sabes, fue divertido desacerme de tus amiguitos, sobre todo de tu amiguita bulma, en sus ojos se veía el miedo, me dijo que no la matara, y yo me reí, como ella lo hacía conmigo, y la maté, después tu querido hijo, para que entrenarlo tanto, ni si quiera pudo conmigo, con su madre que es tan débil y patetica, como vosotros pensáis … oh el nameck y tu príncipe, fue fácil el nameck, creía que iba a ser mas difícil, y el príncipe, como lloraba, no te diste cuenta, el que nunca deja atrás su orgullo-chichi obserbaba la reacción de goku, que no la quitaba la mirada de sus ojos- después los otros tres, fue divertido ver como se desintegraban con el fuego, que pena que fuera imaginario, y también dijeron que les perdonase la vida, un guerrero que diga eso, es patético, y acabé con ellos, con dos amigos tuyos de la infancia, que se le va hacer, no, y la androide, sabes, yo confiaba en ella, pero me decepcionó, como tú, con ella he sido buena, no quería que sufriera, pero tú vas a sufrir todo lo que yo he sufrido durante estos años, desde que era una niña asta ahora, me trataste como tu sirvienta, nunca te paraste a pensar a lo que yo sentía, solo quería pasar tiempo contigo, y lo único que se te ocurre es decirme que soy débil-a medida que ella hablaba a goku se le caían las lagrima- y que estás cansado, bulma tenía razón, tú nunca me quisiste, ni siquiera un poco-ella lloraba mientras hablaba sin quitarle la vista de los ojos- nunca debí obligarte a casarte conmigo, fue una equibocación, que lo estoy pagando caro, cuantas mujeres tienes para tu diversión-chichi cogiéndolo de la ropa- ni siquiera te valía para eso? Te odio, con todas mis fuerzas- esto último chichi lo dijo sin ninguna lagrima

-lo siento … yo …- dijo goku en un susurro

-solo puedes decirme eso … que es lo que sientes … tanto te desagrado como esposa … o por que tienes a otras mujeres? Contestame de una vez-gritaba chichi

-nada de eso, lo que siento es el daño que te causado, por no haberte hecho caso, por dejarte sola, por no comprenderte … y te juro, que nunca he estado con otra mujer que no fueras tú, yo te quiera mas de lo que te puedes imaginar-gritó goku

-que te crees que te voy a creer, a sin por que si, estás muy equivocado-gritó chichi

-lo siento-dijo susurrando goku- yo nunca elegí ser un saiyan-gritando-mi sangre me pide la lucha, daría cualquier cosa por no ser un saiyan, es que no lo entiendes

-ya que eres un saiyan te pide luchar, lucha contra mi, o eres tan poco hombre que no te atrebes-dice chichi maliciosamente- ahora tienes tus poderes, puede que me divierta

-no lo voy hacer, no quiero hacerte daño-gritó goku- no quiero ser igual al que vi, al que se parece a mi

-estás seguro que no eres igual-dice chichi- por lo general los saiyans son unos asesinos sin corazón, y tú ….

-no lo digas …-gritó goku perdiendo la paciencia

-son unos asesinos, tú eres como ellos, eres un asesino son goku, o mejor dicho, kakarotto …

Goku no aguantó mas, y se transformó en súper saiyan, chichi sonrió maliciosamente sabiendo con lo que había dicho estallaría, ella lo conocía muy bien, solo dejaba que le llamara por su nombre saiyan a vegeta, ya que él era el príncipe, pero que se lo dijera su esposa y con ese tono, no se lo iba a permitir

CONTINUARÁ …

espero que os guste este capitulo y que me dejeis reviews y gracias a todos por enviarme, ya queda poca para el final


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 10

Chichi atacó a goku con una gran velocidad, él solo esquivaba ya que no quería atacar, ella se separó de él a distancia

Por que no me atacas? Acaso tienes miedo?-dice chichi

-la verdad es que no te tengo miedo, solo quería probarte, la verdad, es que lo haces mejor de lo que yo esperaba, me has sorprendido, estás al nivel de un súper saiyan- dice goku sonriéndo

-viniendo de ti es un alago … ahora espero que te pongas en serio, para que tu derrota sea tu mayor humillación … -dice chichi

-por que crees que vas a ganar?-pregunta goku

-porque soy mas fuerte que tú-responde chichi

La mujer volvió a atacarle con una bola de energía, goku la esquivó con algo de dificultad, el saiyan estaba sorprendido tenía una rapidez y una fuerza sorprendente, eso a él le emocionaba como saiyan que es, pero su corzón le decía que no la debía de atacar ya que ella era su esposa, en un momento chichi le dio un golpe fuerte en la boca del estómago y después una patada que lo llevó a unos metros de chichi, goku estba agotado cosa que ella no lo estaba, entonces goku escuchó una voz conocida

-goku me escuchas?-una voz ablaba en la mente de goku

-si te escucho dende, que ocurre

-he contactado con Kaito, y me ha dicho la forma de destruir a la oscuridad-dice dende

-de veras? Y cual es?-muy feliz goku

-ya que tienes tus poderes te será mas fácil … paravencer a la oscuridad tienes que eliminar a chichi … la oscuridad se alimenta de la ira y de la tristeza de los corazones, eliminando a tu esposa todo volverá a la normalidad

-pero … yo … no puedo … no puedo hacer eso … no hay otra forma de haberlo?-dice goku

-si, hay otra … pero esa forma es mas difíccil-dice dende-tendrías que quitarla a chichi todo el odio que siente, pero es imposible … mira lo que ha hecho con su hijo

-yo he sido el culpable de esto … y lo voy arreglar, aunque me cueste la vida, dejalo en mis manos dende-dice goku decidido

-confío en ti goku, confiamos en ti-cortando la comunicación dende

-se puede saber por que sonríes?-pregunta chichi

-por que ya se la forma para volverte a que seas la de antes-sonriéndo goku

-seguro? Si quieres que todo acabe, tendras que matarme-dice chichi con confiánza- y veo que no tienes las suficientes fuerzas

-lo se, pero esa forma no la voy a utiliza-con mucha confianza goku

-y cual va a ser? Me tienes intrigada

-se que me costará-goku dice caminando hacia chichi y poniéndose en su forma normal

-por que te has destranformado?-dice chichi confundida-que pretendes?

-al final será mas fácil de lo que yo pensaba-dice goku muy seguro, ya que a medida que él se acercaba a chichi, ella retrocedía-siempre has estado a mi merced, aunque quieras negarlo bebe

-eso no es verdad, tú ya no tienes ningún control sobre mi-grita chichi, prando de retroceder por que detrás suyo había una roca, goku al ver que no podía seguir retrocediéndo sonrió con confianza, ya que la tenía a donde él quería, siempre cuando él se ponía a sin, a ella le gustaba, y podía hacer con ella lo que quería, ella en el fondo no lo odiaba como ella quería hacerle entender, ella era suya asta el fin de sus vidas-aléjate, no te atrevas ha acercarte-gritó la mujer

-y que me vas hacer?- contesta-gritó goku muy cerca de su rostro

-te voy … a …-no sabía que decir chichi, ya que estaba muy nerviosa

-en el fondo aún me amas, si no, te fueras desecho de mi antes, no es verdad?

-yo no siento nada por ti, son goku-gritó chichi-por que tengo que sentirlo … si tú nunca has sentido nada por mi

-no digas tonterías, eso es lo que te han hecho creer entre tosos, pero eso no es verdad, y tú lo sabes-cada vez que ablaba goku se acercaba mas a sus labios, que eso a ella le encantaba que le hiciéra él, chichi cerraba los ojos con suspiros y oliéndo el aroma de su marido- te amo con todo mi corazón, siempre estás en mis pensamientos, si lucho contra un enemigo lo hago por ti, para que tengas un futuro, cuando no estado contigo, por que estado muerto o en algún planeta, te echaba de menos, bebe, me faltaba tu olor-mientras la olía- tu piel- tocándola- tuas abrazos, tus ojos, tu voz- tocándo sus labios-y sobre todo tus besos- besándola en los labios con rapidez- tu siempre estarás aquí- señalandose el corazón- sin ti no soy nada, mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti, te amo con todo mi ser, ahora en adelante pasaremos mas tiempo juntos, te lo prometo, bebe, te amo mi amor-goku decía con lagrimas

-yo también … te amo bebe …-decía chichi llorando y mirándolo a los ojos-lo siento

Goku puso sus dos manos en la cara de ella, para besarla en los labios, los dos se besaron con amor, y con mucha pasión, las manos de ambos pasaron por el cuerpo de los dos, se separarón para recuperar la respiración

De repente una potente bola de energía se dirigía hacia chichi, los dos sabían de quien probenía ese ataque

-NO, vegeta-gritó goku

Chichi miraba la bola de energía, no iba hacer nada para detenerlaya que sabía que se lo merecía por el mal que había hecho, cuando la bola de energía la iba impactar, goku con un rápido movimiento se puso delante de su esposa, la bola de energía impactó en goku cayendo este al suelo casi sin vida, chichi lo vio, y empezó a llorar, se arrodolló donde estaba el cuerpo de su marido, vegeta no entendía nada de lo que había hecho goku, y después cayó al suelo inconsciente por la gran bola de energía que había hecho

-goku por que lo has hecho?-dice chichi tocándole la mejilla y llorando

-no quería que muriéras, te quiero mi amor- dice goku haciéndo su último aliento

-NO!!-gritó chichi-todo es culpa mía

Chichi puso sus manos en el cuerpo de su marido, y emitió una luz que le cubría todo el cuerpo, cuando acabó de emitirse la luz chichi se retiró de goku, ella se alejó, se puso las manos en la cabeza y gritó

Goku abrió los ojos, se levantó se miró las manos y supo que estaba vivo, escuchó un grito de dolor, miró hacia todos los lados, seguía en el mismo lugar

Chichi seguía gritando, y de repente su cuerpo se iluminó, por ese hecho goku se asustó, la luz que emitía el cuerpo de chichi se espandió por todo el bosque, y un fuerte viento apareció, parecía que había una lucha pensaba goku cubriéndose los ojos, y de repente todo paró

Cuando todo se tranquilizó, goku dejó de cubrirse los ojos, miró todo para encontrar su mujer, pudo ver que estaba en el bosque, era diferente, había un sol que iluminaba todo, los árboles, la tierra, todo tenía vida, vio a sus amigos que estaban allí, se levantaban de suelo, menos gohan que seguía inconsciente, pícolo rápidamente lo cogió en brazos, yancha y krilin se miraban sin entender, 18 no paraba de mirar todo sorprendida y bulma corrió donde estaba vegeta para abrazarlo

Goku seguía buscando a chichi con la mirada, al fin la encontró, sentada en la raíz de un árbol, goku sonrió al verla y se dirigió hacia ella, cuando estaba delante de ella se agachó a su altura

-gracias … por volver … cariño-dijo feliz goku

-no me voy a perdonar lo que hize goku, sobre todo … a gohan-dice chichi bastante triste

-no te preocupes, ellos saben que no eras tú … y en cambio a gohan … se pondrá feliz por verte- dice goku para animarla- a demás, les dejaste con vida a todos

-una parte de mi decía que no lo haga … ¿gpku?

-si…

-aún me quieres … como he hecho esto?-pregunta chichi

-claro, que si … en parte a sido culpa mía, pero te prometo, que voy a pasar mas tiempo contigo, y también entrenaremos juntos bebe, que te parece?- dice giku

-de veras … ahora no soy tan fuerte, soy débil-dice chichi triste

-nunca deví decirte que eras débil, lo que pasa que no quería hacerte daño-dice goku besándola en la boca con mucho amor- será mejor que vallamos donde dende, y te cure, los demás están todos bien, pero tú no

-de acuerdo -dice chichi

La pareja se levantó, ella con dificultad y alludada por goku, los dos se acercaron donde estaban los demás, chichi pudo ver que pícolo llevaba en brazos a su hijo y sonrió

-será mejor que salgamos de aquí, y vallamos a ver a dende, a sin curará a chichi -dice goku

-de acuerdo-dijeron todos menos chichi

-antes … me gustaría … pediros disculpas a todos … lo siento, chicos-dijo muy apenada chichi

Todos ellos se miraron

-no te preocupes, en parte fue culpa de todos y mas nuestra-dice krilin, acercándose a chichi-espero que puedas perdonarnos y seamos amigos-krilin hablaba en nombre de todos

-lo sentimos-dijeron todos menos vegeta y picolo, pero chichi sabía con la mirada del nameck

-chichi, yo no quise decirte lo que te dije de goku, se que no es excusa pero habíha bebido de mas-bulma dice apenada-me perdonas

-claro… -dice chichi- tú también perdoname, la verdad nunca he pensado eso de ti, la verdad es que estaba tan enfadada que te lo dije

-seamos amigas-dice bulma y chichi afirmó

-vegeta-dice chichi- se que contigo fui muy dura, solo quería que pasaras lo mismo que yo pasaba cuando tú me lo decías, espero que me perdones

-me lo tendré que pensar, mujer-dice vegeta, pero un codazo de bulma le hace recapacitar-de acuerdo te perdono, pero tú a mi también, mujer

-claro-dice chichi

-kakarotto, tu hembra riene potencial, yo de ti la entrenaría-dice vegeta sonriendo

-claro, ella y yo ya hemos hablado de eso-dice goku

-tú, vegeta … -dice chichi gritando y todos la miraron y vegeta sonreía- no vuelvas a decirme hembra, entendido, y tú-dirigiéndose a goku- no le vuelvas a contestar cuando me diga hembra

-pero chichi, es la forma de hablar de vegeta-dice goku algo asustado

-me da igual, yo tengo un nombre, lo has escuchado vegeta, me llamo chichi, y espero que de ahora en adelante me llames a sin-enfadada chichi

-si, lo que tú digas, mujer -sonriendo vegeta

-será mejor que nos vallamos -dice goku para calmar el ambiente-si me tocáis estaremos donde dende en un momento

Todos tocaron a goku y en un segundo estaban donde dende, el Dios los estaba esperando, goku le dijo que curara a chichi y dende lo hizo encantado

-oye, dende-dice chichi-aquí tienes algún baño para ducharme? Y también ropa?

-claro …-dice dende- Sr popo la puedes acompañar y también da le algo de ropa

-claro que si …dijo el Sr popo, este se llevó a chichi

Sr popo y chichi se fueron, de mientras que ella se duchaba los demás estaban hablando, menos vegeta y pícolo, y en ese momento gohan despertó

-donde estoy?

-gohan estas en el palacio de dende-dice goku

-que ha pasado con mi mama?-dice el niño

-ella está bien, gohan-dice bulma

-se está dichando-dice como siempre 18

-entonces ella es … como siempre?-pregunta el niño

-claro que si, mocoso-dice vegeta

-que bien estoy tan feliz-dice gohan saltando de alegría, pero un grito lo detuvo

-tú, como te atreves a darme esto de ropa?-dice chichi enfadada, el Sr popo muy asustado no contesta

-es … la … única que tenemos … chichi-dice la voz de dende asustado

Todos la miraron como iba bestida, iba igual que el Sr popo, en la parta de arriba llevaba una camiseta muy corta, iban a empezar a reír, pero una mirada de chichi les hizo callarse

-estás muy hermosa chichi con esa ropa-dice yancha aguantándose las ganas de reír

-a si, si te gusta tanto, por que no te la pones tú-dice chichi enfadada-no quiero ningún comentario, me siento ridicula

-mama, no vuelvas a ser como antes-dice gohan abrazando a su madre-voy a ser bueno

-cariño, no fue culpa tuya, solo fue mía, y tú siempre eres un niño muy bueno-dice chichi separándose del abrazo de su hijo

-será mejor que vallamos a casa, no lo creéis?-dice bulma

-claro, lo único que quiero es dormir-dice krilin

-dormir!!-dice 18- pero si estabamos en el bosque caminando y tú te dormías

-estaba cansado, y sigo cansado-respondió krilin

-entonces vamonos-dice 18, y los dos se fueron

-yo también me iré, dormiré un poco, ya que esta tarde tengo una cita-dice yancha-adiós

-vamos vegeta, vamonos-dice bulma

-no pensaras que te lleve en brazos, mujer-dice vegete

-claro que si-dice bulma, mientras se agarraba a vegeta-adiós chicos-se fueron

-nosotros también nos iremos-dice goku, cogiendo a chichi por la cintura-adiós

-adiós dende, Sr popo, pícolo-se despidió gohan

Todos siguieron con sus vidas, seguían entrenando por si viniése alguna amenaza, en casa de goku algunas cosas habían cambiado, entrenaba mucho pero pasaba mucho mas tiempo con su esposa chichi, chichi, bulma, 18 se hizieron inseparables, se iban de compras juntas, y también a las acampadas y a las fiestas

FIN

espero que os valla gustado, este es el último capitulo, perdonar por la faltas de ortografía y gracias por todos los comentarios


End file.
